Our Future, Happy End or Painful End?
by YutaUke
Summary: Pertemuan selalu bersanding dengan perpisahan, awal dan akhir melekat kuat. Waktu bergulir menyisakan kenangan. Kakashi dan Sakura terus melangkah setelah ditinggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke selamanya. Akankah kebahagiaan datang mewarnai kisah mereka? "Harus ku lindungi sekalipun nyawa menjadi taruhannya!" . "Tidak lagi!". –Semi-Canon-. KakaSaku slight SasuSaku. Sequel Always Beside You
1. I'll Protect You

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 1 – I'll Protect You

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Action (Chapter 1 only)

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, slight SasuSaku**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

douzo...

* * *

_Apakah kau masih mengingat kisahku?_

_Kisah saat aku menjadi putri tidur selama 1 tahun lamanya._

_Putri yang terbangun oleh suara serak seorang pria._

_Ya._

_Suara serak._

_Aku tak dibangunkan dengan sebuah ciuman manis layaknya dongeng dan yang membangunkanku bukan pangeranku._

_Aku terbangun dengan suara lirihnya yang sampai saat ini masih jelas terekam dalam ingatanku._

_Suara lirih miliknya memanggil namaku berkali-kali,_

_memintaku untuk kembali padanya._

_Menurutku itu sangat manis._

_Saat ku buka mataku, tak ada pancaran bahagia dari orang-orang terkasihku._

_Ruangan begitu sepi._

_Hanya ada aku dan pria itu._

_Kemudian, kenyataan menamparku._

_Orang-orang yang menjadi bagian hidupku pergi,_

_Pergi jauh dan tak akan pernah kembali._

_Kisahku tak indah._

_Dan mungkin, tak akan indah hingga akhir?_

* * *

Konoha.

Desa yang telah menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan manis dan pahit setiap penduduknya. Desa yang melahirkan seorang pengkhianat, desa yang membesarkan pahlawan secerah mentari pagi.

Saat ini, desa tersebut berkembang dengan sangat pesat dimana jalinan persahabatan antar negara semakin erat dan hari-hari di dalamnya selalu diselimuti dengan kedamaian karena tak adanya kemiskinan, kemelaratan, maupun kesengsaraan. Seluruh penduduk desa selalu bersuka cita menyambut hari penuh kehangatan yang di janjikan oleh _pahlawan_ mereka.

_Ya._

Pahlawan yang notabene adalah seorang Hokage.

Hokage adalah sebutan untuk orang nomor satu di Konoha. Dan saat ini, desa Konoha memiliki seseorang yang begitu cerdas menuntunnya hingga titik jayanya. Seorang Hokage dengan dandanan khasnya—paras tampan yang tertutup oleh selembar kain lusuh, surai perak melawan gravitasi, dan mata kelabu sayu—yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke-6. _Pahlawan _baru yang kini wajahnya telah terpahat di kanvas batu bersama dengan _pahlawan-pahlawan _lain yang telah gugur mendahuluinya adalah...

Hatake Kakashi.

Anak tunggal Hatake Sakumo itu telah sukses membawa kemakmuran untuk Konoha.

Dirinya begitu cemerlang sehingga Konoha dapat meraih kesuksesan terbesarnya—yang tentunya juga di bantu oleh dua kaki tangan kepercayaannya, Nara Shikamaru dan Maito Gai.

Terlepas dari seluruh masa emasnya dalam memajukan Konoha, sepertinya, kehidupan _pribadi_nya tak tergolong dalam kategori sukses. Dapat dikatakan bahwa kehidupan _pribadi_nya bagai riak teh yang terus menerus mengalir namun hanya dalam wadah kecilnya saja—tepatnya, berjalan di tempat.

10 tahun berlalu tanpa adanya kilauan kebahagiaan yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Pria itu begitu memusatkan pikirannya pada pekerjaan sehingga ia tak sadar 10 tahun telah berlalu begitu saja yang mana akhirnya paras tampan itu semakin termakan usia. Usia dewasa yang kini telah sampai pada umur ke-41nya yang tentunya sudah masuk dalam kategori dewasa—atau mungkin terlampau matang?

Di gerogoti umur yang semakin lama semakin bertambah membuat Hokage tampan itu selalu jengah dengan pertanyaan milik kawan-kawan seumurnya yang selalu mendesaknya. Pertanyaan seperti _'mengapa Hokage-6 kita belum memiliki pendamping?' _atau kalimat _'hei pria tampan, mapan dan sangat digilai para wanita, cepatlah memilih salah satu dari mereka.' _terus berputar memekakkan telinga.

Namun, Hatake Kakashi tetaplah Hatake Kakashi. Dirinya terlihat cuek dan tak menunjukkan minatnya pada percintaan. Meskipun tahun lalu Kurenai datang membawa _kenalannya _yang berparas seindah tuan putri, atau Iruka yang datang mengenalkannya dengan seorang wanita semanis gulali, Kakashi sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Semua hal tersebut memiliki alasan. Karena sesungguhnya, Kakashi mengerti siapa yang ia inginkan, yang ia butuhkan untuk mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya.

"Kakashi-sensei? Lagi-lagi kau kesini pagi-pagi!"

Terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang yang menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya, Kakashi memutar tubuhnya dan mata kelabu miliknya menangkap sosok perempuan dengan surai sewarna bunga sakura yang indah tengah berkacak pinggang sembari memasang wajah seram yang dibuat-buat. Pria itu tersenyum seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Haha. Maaf, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan."

"Aku kasihan pada Shikamaru dan Gai-sensei." Perempuan itu menghela nafas panjang. Menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan ringan meninggalkan Kakashi 3 langkah di belakang dan berjongkok di depan batu dingin milik orang terpentingnya. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto, selamat pagi. Lihat, hari masih pagi tapi Hokage ke-6 kita sudah bolos untuk mengunjungi kalian." Tambahnya sembari mendesah—dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke Kakashi.

Pria Hatake itu hanya dapat tersenyum kecut saat di katakan _'membolos' _oleh mantan muridnya dulu.

Sejurus kemudian, sekeliling mereka menjadi sunyi. Tak ada perbincangan satu arah, tak ada kekehan kecil, semuanya sunyi, senyap seolah kedua _shinobi _Konoha tersebut tenggelam dalam kebisuan.

Kakashi menatap sosok merah muda di depannya dengan lekat, matanya menangkap pemandangan yang mungkin tak akan pernah berubah. Punggung mungil disana masih begitu rapuh, bahu yang seakan memikul beban besar masih bergetar samar setiap kali sang pemilik berada di depan makam kedua pemuda secerah mentari dan sekelam langit malam.

10 tahun sudah segalanya berlalu.

_Akhir perang dunia Shinobi ke-4,_

_Kematian orang-orang terkasih,_

_Kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke._

Waktu bergulir dengan begitu cepat, membawa lembaran-lembaran kisah kehidupan masa lalu menjadi sebuah kenangan, menyisakan pecahan-pecahan memori pahit yang masih menusuk hati setiap pemiliknya, membuat sosok _kunoichi _muda berbakat di hadapannya selalu tersesat dalam labirin berduri bernama masa lalu dan berakhir pada suatu hal menyesakkan bernama kehancuran.

"Sakura—"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Sasuke-kun, Naruto!"

Mendadak, perempuan itu bangkit sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan berpose selayaknya orang sedang meninju sesuatu. Jemari dan punggung tangannya dengan sigap ia arahkan kepada pipi pucatnya untuk menyeka jejak-jejak lelehan kristal kepedihan miliknya.

Tanpa menginginkan tambahan waktu disana, ia berbalik dan menatap wajah pria yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan dengan kata-kata sejenak. Perempuan bernama Sakura itu menampilkan kilauan penuh luka pada kedua bola kaca hijaunya, namun, ia segera memejamkan matanya dan mengganti kilau pedih itu dengan tatapan kosong yang di temani dengan senyuman lebar. Berharap, mantan guru perak—dan dirinya—akan terbebas dari perasaan yang terus membelenggu hati_._

"Nah, sampai nanti, Sensei!" Tambahnya lagi seraya melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kakashi yang tak masih terpaku pada rumput hijau tempatnya berpijak.

Hatake dewasa itu mengepalkan tangannya. Perasaan tak rela menggerogoti seluruh hatinya kini. Ia ingin meraih lengan Sakura dan mengatakan _'jangan pergi!' _namun dirinya tak kuasa sehingga saat ini yang dapat di lakukannya hanya membeku dan berdoa dalam hati. Berdoa kepada siapapun untuk melindungi nyawa orang berharganya.

Sedangkan yang melangkah pergi merasakan senyuman yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya perlahan memudar saat dirinya telah menjauh beberapa langkah dari makam Naruto dan Sasuke serta pijakan Kakashi.

Perempuan itu mengigit bibirnya. Sesungguhnya saat ini, orang yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya adalah Kakashi.

"**_Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri!"_**

"**_Sensei! Aku bukanlah gadis lemah yang harus dilindungi, aku sendiri sudah cu—"_**

"**_Kau akan pergi bersama Yamato, Lee, dan Hinata."_**

"**_Sudah ku kata—"_**

"**_Jangan membantahku."_**

Kepingan memori milik Sakura 1 minggu lalu kembali berputar dengan cepat dalam benaknya. Perempuan itu semakin mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat saat kembali mengingat alunan nada rendah yang ia yakini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Hatake Kakashi bernada se-menyeramkan itu kepada dirinya.

Penggalan memori tersebut adalah percakapan milik Sakura dan Kakashi saat sang mantan murid datang untuk meminta atasannya mengijinkan dirinya—hanya sendiri—pergi menjalani misi yang akan di mulainya hari ini. Misi dimana dirinya akan menyelidiki _monster _ciptaan seseorang yang keberadaannya di anggap sangat mirip dengan Orochimaru—_pencipta_ yang sangat haus dengan keabadian dan _monster _yang dikabarkan memiliki kekuatan selayaknya Gaara yang dapat mengendalikan pasir.

Konoha mendapatkan permintaan misi dari salah penduduk desa yang diyakini sebagai desa tempat persembunyian sang _pencipta_ dan _monster _tepat 1 minggu lalu. Dari penjelasan salah satu penduduk, desa kecil yang tak terlalu makmur itu sudah berkali-kali kehilangan penduduknya karena serangan _'tanpa akal sehat' _milik sang monster. Belum lagi beredar pula rumor yang mengatakan bahwa setiap 2 kali dalam seminggu, anak-anak berusia 12-14 tahun akan menghilang untuk di jadikan percobaan oleh sang _pencipta._

Mendengar kabar tentang _'keberadaan seseorang seperti Orochimaru' _membuat Sakura menjadi gelap mata, terbutakan oleh emosi. Pasalnya, pemuda yang sangat ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya ke tempat siluman ular itu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, sedangkan salah satu anggota legendaris _Sannin _itu menginginkan tubuh pemuda itu untuk mendapatkan keabadian.

Belum lagi ada kabar mengenai _'penduduk yang hilang' _yang tentunya menjadi objek percobaan sang musuh. Ia tak ingin, sungguh tak ingin jika ada pemuda-pemuda lain yang terjerat oleh penawaran menjijikkan dari orang yang haus akan keabadian.

Sakura yang mengetahui kabar itu secara tak sengaja dari salah satu perawat yang tengah bergosip dengan rekannya segera menghadap sang Hokage, meminta agar dirinya dikirim untuk misi itu—hanya dirinya. Namun, sosok merah muda itu harus rela saat Kakashi menolak permintaannya.

Tak ingin kalah—tentu saja karena dirinya telah dipenuhi oleh amarah dan kebencian—Sakura semakin mendesak atasannya. Perdebatan kecil tak terelakkan dan berujung pada keputusan Sakura di ijinkan pergi jika Lee, Yamato, dan Hinata ikut serta dalam misi.

"**_Kakashi-sensei menyebalkan!"_**

Itulah kata penutup yang di lontarkan sang mantan murid kepada Kakashi tepat setelah perempuan itu—dengan terpaksa—menerima persyaratannya dan menutup pintu dengan sangat keras sehingga Hokage ke-6 itu harus rela melihat beberapa retakan di pintu ruangannya.

"Sakura…"

Langkah—dan lamunan—Sakura terhenti saat dirinya mendengar pria di belakangnya melafalkan namanya. Tanpa berusaha menoleh, perempuan itu hanya membatu, membelakangi Kakashi dalam diam.

"Kembalilah…"

Saat itu pula, lapisan es yang terbentuk dari emosinya mendadak meleleh. Amarahnya sirna, kekalutannya hilang.

_Kakashi begitu mengkhawatirkannya,_

_Kakashi tak ingin kejadian buruk menimpa dirinya._

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar kalimat Kakashi terakhir. Ia merasakan dadanya sedikit sesak. Menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, manik hijaunya menangkap cerahnya warna biru yang membungkus langit pagi hari, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan kuat.

_Bodoh! _

_Kau begitu bodoh, Sakura!_

Saat ini dirinya tengah merutuki ketidakpekaannya pada perasaan sang—mantan—guru. Sakura kembali tersadar akan fakta menyedihkan milik Kakashi—beberapa kali di tinggalkan oleh orang-orang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Saat masih kecil, pria itu telah kehilangan ayahnya dan hidup dalam kegelapan. Kemudian, ketika di rasanya perasaannya mulai mencair karena Obito—laki-laki pertama yang membuka pintu hatinya yang telah tertutup rapat—kenyataan pahit kembali menghantam takdirnya. Obito pergi meninggalkannya—yang mana ia menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kematian Obito.

Setelahnya, ia harus kembali menelan pahit saat gadis yang sangat dicintai oleh Obito, Rin, harus mati di tangannya. Ironisnya, Kakashi telah berjanji kepada Obito di detik-detik kematian bocah Uchiha itu untuk melindungi Rin, namun, nyatanya janjinya hancur ketika gadis itu berakhir di tangannya sendiri.

Kepedihan tak berhenti sampai disana, di malam munculnya Kyuubi, iapun harus rela menerima kenyataan bahwa mantan gurunya, Namikaze Minato sang Hokage ke-4, mati bersama sang istri, Uzumaki Kushina, meninggalkan dirinya sebatang kara—ia merasa sudah tak memiliki siapapun.

Dan terakhir, di saat dirinya mencoba untuk membuka lembaran baru bersama keluarga kecilnya yang bernama tim 7, kedua anggota keluarganya, Naruto dan Sasuke, mati, menghancurkan segala bentuk kebahagiaan yang ia harapkan dapat kembali di rasakannya.

Sekali lagi pria itu kembali sendiri. Tidak…anggota keluarga kecil bernama tim 7 itu tersisa satu, yaitu Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk jika saat ini ia tengah berada di posisi Kakashi, pria yang telah ia janjikan ketenangan jika dirinya akan selalu berada di sisi mantan guru peraknya. Tentunya ia akan sangat terpuruk jika Kakashi pergi meninggalkannya.

Mungkin akan sangat, mungkin ia dapat sedikit melangkah karena ia tahu dirinya masih memiliki orang-orang yang perduli dengannya. Masih ada Tsunade, Ino, Lee, Hinata, serta kawan-kawan yang selalu bersamanya sejak masih _genin _dulu. Sedangkan Kakashi, pria itu tak punya siapa-siapa karena sejak dulu seorang Hatake Kakashi selalu membatasi hubungannya dengan orang lain—kecuali pria yang menyebut dirinya sebagai rival abadi Kakashi, Maito Gai. Sebab, Kakashi sangat mengerti sakitnya di tinggalkan oleh orang berharga.

Mendadak Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Memejamkan mata erat-erat karena malu. Ia seharusnya lebih mengerti perasaan Kakashi lebih dari siapapun, karena perasaan pilu saat kehilangan seseorang yang begitu penting dalam hidup pernah ia rasakan. Maka, saat ini, ia benar-benar menyumpahi dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Mungkin, Sasuke benar. Ia akan selalu menjadi orang yang menyebalkan.

Menghela nafas pelan, perempuan itu kembali melangkah.

"Ya."

* * *

_Mungkinkah akhirku akan bahagia?_

_Jika perasaan penuh penyesalan ini terus berlanjut?_

_Aku tak setegar yang orang-orang lihat._

_Setiap harinya aku harus selalu memakai topeng untuk menutupi luka hatiku._

_Topeng tertawa,_

_Topeng konyol,_

_Topeng tersenyum._

_Tampaknya hatiku sudah membeku._

_Hatiku telah mati bersama dengan kepergian kedua orang yang kusayangi._

_Saat ini, tak ada yang ku punya._

_Tunggu!_

_Aku— _

_Aku memilikinya!_

_Seseorang yang harus ku lindungi. _

_Seseorang yang ku sadari sangat berarti untukku._

_Aku tak ingin tawanya terenggut._

_Aku harus melindunginya._

* * *

"Hinata! Apa sudah dekat?"

Mentari pagi telah meninggi. Terik milik sinar keemasan yang membakar kulit itu sangat menyengat. Udara sekitar menjadi lebih hangat dari biasanya.

Ke-4 shinobi hebat milik Konoha kini tengah melangkahkan kaki mereka melompati dahan pepohonan yang besar, sehingga kesunyian rimba terpecahkan. Merekapun tak memedulikan sengatan ganas milik sang surya, karena seluruh fokus perhatian mereka berada pada satu tujuan…_musuh._

"Di-di depan ada sebuah gua dan di dalamnya ada seseorang." Jawab perempuan manis bernama Hinata.

"Tepat seperti yang tertulis di laporan." Tambah pemuda dengan _tight _ketat yang menurut orang-orang di sekitarnya sangat menggelikan.

"Yosh! Semuanya berhenti." Seluruhnya segera menghentikan langkah mereka dengan cepat. Pria dewasa pemilik elemen kayu yang memberi aba-aba tadi menatap ke-3 rekannya dengan tajam. "Laksanakan sesuai rencana." Lanjutnya singkat.

Sakura, Lee, serta Hinata mengangguk mantap dan ke-3nya segera mengambil posisi—menempatkan diri mereka masing-masing di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu masuk menuju gua.

_Kunoichi _medis berbakat didikan mantan Hokage ke-5 tersebut menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Saat ini ia tengah memusatkan seluruh perhatian kepada sosok yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi lawannya. Kepalan tangannya menguat, sungguh, dalam hati ia begitu takut akan sosok apa yang entah menunggunya di dalam gua kecil ini, namun, di satu sisi ada sebuah gejolak perasaan yang ia yakini adalah amarah.

Perasaan menyesakkan bernama kebencian kembali hadir memenuhi dasar hatinya.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura tersentak saat menyadari tangan penuh balutan kain milik seorang pemuda beralis tebal menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Di lihatnya pemuda nyentrik itu tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata khawatir karena tampaknya pemuda tersebut mengerti akan apa yang sedang merasuki pikirannya.

"Tenanglah Lee-san, aku baik-baik saja."

Haruno muda itu tersenyum palsu. Mana mungkin ia baik-baik saja di tengah pertempuran yang akan terjadi? Bisa saja sedetik kemudian tubuhnya telah terbujur kaku di tanah!

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yamato—selaku kapten tim—yang tengah mengangkat tangan, bersiap memberi sinyal tanda penerobosan segera dilakukan membuat tubuh ringkih itu menegang.

"Sakura-san." Perempuan dengan surai merah muda itu kembali menoleh pada Lee. Raut wajah pemuda itu menjadi lebih serius—namun tetap di selingi dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku telah bersumpah akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Karena ku yakin, hanya itu yang dapat ku lakukan untuk dapat membalas kebaikkanmu serta—Naruto-kun."

Untaian kata sederhana yang terucap dari bibir Lee tadi membuat seorang Haruno Sakura harus dapat menahan kristal kepedihan yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meleleh sehingga saat ini, bola kaca hijaunya berkilau indah. Lagi-lagi ia akan menjadi seseorang yang selalu di tolong, selalu di lindungi.

Bahkan ketika dirinya bersumpah untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, ia tetaplah menjadi seorang yang berada di belakang, memandangi punggung orang lain yang sedang melindungi dirinya hingga sampai akhirnya dirinya _pernah _mati di tangan pemuda Uchiha yang sangat ia cintai.

Menghela nafasnya panjang—berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya kembali—sekali lagi ia lemparkan senyuman kepada Lee.

"Terima kasih, Lee-san. Tapi, kau tak perlu melindungiku karena kali ini aku yang akan melindungi kalian."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir penutup percakapan singkat miliknya dan Lee, ia melihat Yamato memberikan tanda!

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

_Membunuh atau terbunuh!_

Dalam hitungan ke-3, segeralah Sakura—diikuti yang lain—menerobos masuk dan—

"Selamat datang, tikus-tikus Konoha."

_Gagal!_

"Cih. Ketahuan, kah?" Yamato berdecak kesal.

Sedetik kemudian, langkah 4 _shinobi _Konoha itu membeku. Suara gemerisik batu yang terinjak oleh langkah seseorang di hadapan mereka menambah ketegangan yang tercipta.

Empat pasang mata disana tak henti-hentinya mencoba menangkap siapakah gerangan sosok yang berbicara dengan alunan nada penuh intimidasi disana.

Rahang Sakura mengeras. Sekalipun saat ini matanya masih belum terbiasa dengan penerangan buruk dalam gua, ia tahu jika musuh berada tepat beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"Kau monster yang diciptakan bukan? Mana penciptamu?!"

Sakura berteriak geram. Ketenangan dirinya telah hilang sepenuhnya. Yang diteriaki menyeringai dan terkekeh pelan.

"Khukhukhu…siapa yang diciptakan? Akulah yang membentuk tubuh ini untuk mendapatkan keabadian."

"Ku-kugutsu?!"

Empat orang disana membelalakkan mata mereka saat tahu ada 1 informasi yang kurang. Musuh mereka, sang _pencipta _dan sang _monster _adalah 1 orang dan bertubuh boneka.

"Be-berbeda dengan yang informasi yang kita dapatkan…" Hinata menatap ngeri tubuh menjijikkan di depannya.

"Kalian semua, jangan gegabah! Kita harus—Lee?!"

"Haaaaah!"

**DHUAGH!**

Yamato harus rela ketika kata-katanya terpotong oleh gerakan mendadak Lee yang menerjang musuh tanpa menunggu aba-aba selanjutnya.

Pemuda tanpa bakat dalam bidang _ninjutsu _itu berlari secepat mungkin dan menendang musuh dalam hitungan detik. Rekan-rekan di belakangnya meneguk ludah saat melihat kaki Lee mengenai sesuatu.

"Pasir!"

"Ternyata benar bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Gaara-kun." Lee tersenyum singkat. "Masih belum!"

**BUGH! DHAK!**

Bunyi hantaman demi hantaman yang tercipta dari tangan dan kaki milik murid seorang Maito Gai semakin menggema ke seluruh penjuru gua.

"Se-seluruh serangan Lee tak mempan. Pasir itu melindungi dengan cepat." Yamato mengerutkan dahinya kala melihat serangan milik Lee sia-sia.

"Hmpf, ternyata kau hebat juga. Bagaimana jika aku menambah kecepatanku?"

Setelah mengatakan beberapa patah kata, kecepatan Lee mendadak menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia berlari mengelilingi monster itu dan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Ke-3 rekannya yang lain hanya dapat terdiam sembari berdecak kagum melihat Lee yang kini bertarung dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat diikuti oleh mata.

"Lee-san, awas!"

Hinata berteriak dan membuat Sakura serta Yamato menoleh kaget—karena hanya perempuan pemilik _Byakugan _itu lah yang sanggup mengikuti gerakan secepat kilat Lee.

"Aaaaargh!"

Sedetik kemudian terdengar erangan Lee yang telah terpental dan menubruk dinding gua di belakangnya.

"Lee-san!" Sakura menghambur dengan cepat menuju Lee untuk memberikan pemuda itu pertolongan.

Melihat Lee terpental dengan begitu keras, Yamato segera membentuk segel dan dari bawah tampak kayu-kayu besar merambat, membentuk sebuah kotak berbentuk sel tahanan kecil. "Hinata!" Teriaknya setelah musuh terperangkap dalam _penjara _ciptaannya.

"Baik! _Juuho Soushiken_!"

Pewaris klan Hyuuga itu memusatkan cakranya pada kedua tangan yang setelahnya cakra-cakra yang terkumpul tadi membentuk menyerupai singa. Hinata berlari menuju musuh untuk mendaratkan tinjunya, namun—

"Kyaaa!"

"HINATA!"

Makhluk pengendali pasir itu dengan cekatan menghancurkan sel kayu milik Yamato dan saat itu pula pasir-pasir di kedua tangannya memanjang, membentuk sebuah pedang dan menembus perut Hinata. Makhluk itu juga melempar tubuh perempuan bersurai panjang itu dengan sekali hentakan.

"Hinata! Aaaargh!"

"Taichoou!"

Sakura menjerit saat melihat perut Yamato sedikit terkoyak oleh pedang pasir itu—karena Yamato terpental dengan posisi pedang masih menancap. Kedua rekannya tersungkur dengan wajah menghadap tanah dan berkali-kali memuntahkan darah.

"Sa-Sakura-san, aku sudah tak apa." Lirih Lee. Haruno muda itu menoleh dalam hitungan detik dan mendapati Lee tengah tersenyum—dipaksakan—kepadanya. "Cepat tolong mereka berdua."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sakura mengangguk dan segera berlari menghampiri Hinata serta Yamato, menghentikan pendarahan dan menutup luka akibat tusukan tadi. Bola kaca milik Sakura masih menatap luka yang terbuka itu dengan ngeri. Entah mengapa, saat ini tubuhnya seolah enggan bersentuhan dengan sesuatu bernama darah.

"Bertahanlah, Taichou, Hinata."

Sekuat tenaga ia melakukan proses penutupan luka yang tanpa sadar membuat pelipisnya habis tertutupi oleh keringat. Luka tusukan tadi begitu dalam namun untungnya tak sampai membahayakan karena tak mengenai bagian vital.

Memerhatikan Sakura yang sibuk menghentikan pendarahan milik rekan-rekannya, Lee kembali menolehkan kepalanya, menatap musuh bertubuh kayu menjijikan yang kini berada bebapa meter di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Perlahan pemuda itu mulai bangkit. "_Hachimon Tonkou! Dai Nana Kyomon, Kai!_" Setelahnya, seluruh tubuh Lee terlapisi oleh aura berwarna biru.

"Hee—itukah gerbang cakra? Beruntungnya aku dapat melihatnya."

"Habislah kau! _Hirudora_!"

"Tak akan mem—apa?!"

_Monster _itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat kecepatan _Hirudora _milik Lee berada jauh tak sebanding dengan kecepatan pelindung pasirnya.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**BLAR!**

Dalam sekejap, keremangan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti gua sirna karena tertembus oleh sinar-sinar menyengat mentari. Gua yang masih berdiri kokoh beberapa kejapan mata lalu telah hancur berkeping-keping tak berbentuk akibat serangan mengerikan milik Lee.

Sakura—serta Yamato dan Hinata yang telah mendapatkan kesadaran mereka kembali—terpaku melihat kekuatan mengerikan milik seorang Rock Lee.

"He-hebat." Sakura terkagum-kagum.

"A-anak itu…ia berhasil membuka gerbang ke-7." Yamatopun terperangah melihat sang pengguna _taijutsu _handal.

**BRUK**

"Lee!"

"Haah…haah..haah…"

Aura biru yang berkilau melapisi seluruh tubuhnya pudar, Rock Lee jatuh tersungkur dan meringis. Nafasnya terputus-putus, ia merasakan seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya ngilu seakan mengoyak dirinya dari dalam. Itulah resiko dari pembukaan gerbang cakra ke-7 yang digunakannya tadi.

"Me-menang?" Tanya Yamato.

"Belum!"

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berteriak. Matanya melebar saat melihat tubuh kayu yang retak itu masih kokoh melapis sang _monster. _Orang awam pasti telah hancur tak berbentuk mendapat serangan Lee tadi.

"Hahahahaha! Kalian hebat sekali tikus-tikus Konoha!"

"Haaah…haaaah…"

Lee mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah untuk melihat sosok mengerikan yang bahkan hanya mengalami retak-retak setelah dirinya mengerahkan seluruh cakra dan tenaganya.

"Hebaaat! Kalian sungguh hebat! Tak salah kalian menjadi tikus-tikus bawahan Hatake Kakashi!"

Tubuh Sakura menegang saat indra pendengarannya mendengar nama Kakashi meluncur mulus dari bibir menjijikkan milik musuh.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjadikan Konoha target selanjutnya! Aku tak tahu jika Konoha memiliki stok bibit handal disana! Pasti aku akan panen besar! Hahahahaha! Ah—tampaknya Hatake Kakashi juga pantas menjadi salah satu koleksi kelas satu milikku mengingat dia adalah—"

**BRUAGH!**

"Jangan menyebut nama Kakashi-sensei dengan mulut kotormu."

Lee, Hinata, dan Yamato tampak terkejut ketika rekan merah muda mereka telah berada di hadapan musuh seraya melayangkan tinju tenaga _monster_nya. Wajah dan nada suara milik perempuan manis tersebut begitu dingin dengan sorot mata penuh benci.

"Hee… gadis kecil ini ternyata memiliki tenaga menyeramkan juga." Ucap pemuda bertubuh boneka itu sembari melirik sedikit ke kanan dimana pasir pelindung miliknya mengalami retakan akibat tinju Sakura. "Tapi, aku tahu kau lemah!"

"Akh!"

Sedetik kemudian, pasir-pasir yang tadi masih berfungsi melindungi sang majikan berubah menjadi jarum-jarum kecil dan menggores tiap inchi kulit milik _kunoichi _medis itu. Merasa terancam, Sakura segera membawa tubuhnya menjauh.

"Sakura-san! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Hinata berlari kecil menuju Sakura. Kekhawatiran segera merasuk menghantui diri perempuan manis itu. Pasalnya saat ini, sahabat dari pemuda oranye yang ia cintai penuh luka dengan darah segar menetes hampir di seluruh tubuh ringkih di hadapannya.

"Te-tenang saja, Hinata. Aku sudah menutup sebagian lukanya." Jelas Sakura mencoba meredam kecemasan milik Hinata.

Sorot mata milik putri tunggal Kizashi dan Mebuki itu semakin tajam. Rahangnya mengeras saat menatap sosok memuakkan di depan matanya.

"Dia kuat sekali…" Yamato membuka mulutnya. Pria itu tampaknya tengah berkonsentrasi memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

Sakura melirik Yamato sekilas dan dalam hatinya ia mau tak mau menyetujui pernyataan yang kapten timnya itu lontarkan. Sosok di hadapannya memang kuat, namun, ia masih dapat bertarung dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"_Byakugou no_—a-apa?!"

Kalimat Sakura terputus. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama.

_Cakranya tak beraturan!_

"Sakura, tubuhmu bergetar."

Mendengar kalimat milik mantan _junior _Kakashi di ANBU, manik hijaunya kembali terpaku pada getaran-getaran hebat yang menyelimuti kedua tangan…_seluruh tubuhnya._

_Jangan-jangan…_

"Hahaha! Tampaknya racun milikku telah bereaksi dalam tubuhmu."

_Benar!_

_Racun!_

"Sial."

Sakura mendecih kesal. Mengapa ia tak menyadari bahwa dalam pasir-pasir itu terdapat racun?!

Saat ini, dendam, amarah, bentuk perasaan memuakkan bernama benci bercampur satu memenuhi seluruh dirinya. Tatapan matanya semakin tajam kala melihat ancaman desa itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Makhluk rendah disana adalah ancaman berbahaya! Berbahaya untuk desa tercintanya dan Kakashi!

Tangannya yang masih bergetar itu ia kepalkan sekuat tenaga. Pikirannya terpusat pada satu hal. Ia harus membunuh makhluk menjijikan ini!

Ia harus melindungi desa,

_Melindungi Kakashi!_

_Sekalipun nyawa menjadi taruhannya!_

.

.

.

Pertarungan menjadi lebih sengit. Bunyi dentuman penanda kematian terus bergaung memekakkan telinga. Saat ini kedua bola kaca hijau terus menatap sosok pria yang tengah mengeluarkan kayu yang terus memanjang, mengikuti tiap pergerakkan musuh dan perempuan manis bersurai panjang dengan cakra yang berbentuk bagaikan singa di kedua tangan mungilnya.

Bola kaca hijau itu memancarkan kilauan kepedihan yang terus mengiris hatinya. Sebuah perasaan kesal dan penyesalan merasuk membunuh dirinya perlahan. Sekali lagi, ia hanya dapat duduk termangu dengan tubuh bergetar dan memerhatikan orang-orang melindungi dirinya…_lagi._

Tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia malu. Ia marah. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan kini hatinya nyaris tak berbentuk saat melihat sosok pemuda hijau tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan lutut yang gemetar dan posisi berdiri yang terhuyung-huyung.

Lee yang seharusnya tak dapat berdiri setelah menggunakan _jutsu_nya, berada di hadapannya dengan kuda-kuda miliknya, berusaha menepati janjinya untuk melindungi sang sosok merah muda. Semuanya selalu sama. Ketika bibir ranum tersebut mengucapkan kata _'kali ini aku yang akan melindungi'_, kenyataan akan berbalik karena ia lah yang kembali dilindungi.

Mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, ia berusaha untuk memutar otaknya yang selalu di banggakan oleh Ino agar bekerja lebih keras, mencari cara sehingga dirinya dapat berguna—dan membunuh musuh.

Sedetik kemudian, terbesit satu cara yang kemungkinannya hanya mencapai 50%. Perempuan musim semi itu terdiam sejenak. Ya, atau tidak sama sekali!

_Kumohon, bergeraklah tubuhku!_

"Sakura-san?!"

Mata bulat milik Lee melebar saat perempuan yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya mendadak melukai dirinya sendiri—tepatnya pahanya—dengan kunai dan bangkit dengan susah payah. Manik hijau dan hitam bertemu, membuat Lee menyadari ada yang berbeda dari sorot mata milik Sakura.

Sakura memerhatikan telapak tangannya, gemetarnya berangsur-angsur memudar. Keputusan untuk melukai diri sendiri memang tepat. Di hirupnya udara kotor disana dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya kasar.

_Lindungi aku, Sasuke-kun, Naruto…_

_Karena aku harus melindungi orang-orang ini, desa, dan…_

_Kakashi-sensei._

"Terima kasih Lee-san, kali ini aku yang akan melindungi kalian."

"Sakura-san!"

Lee berteriak berusaha untuk menghentikan Sakura yang telah melesat pergi dari _lindungannya. _Dan Lee harus rela saat dirinya jatuh tersungkur karena tubuh yang belum pulih benar seraya menatap sosok perempuan yang masih membekas di hatinya berlari menjauh, menghampiri Yamato serta Hinata.

"Hinata! Taichou! Terus desak makhluk itu!"

"Sakura?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Fokuslah dan alihkan perhatiannya!"

Yamato serta Hinata terhenti sejenak sebelum sorot mata penuh kesungguhan milik Sakura bersirobok dengan manik mereka masing-masing. Keduanya kemudian kembali mengerahkan seluruh sisa-sisa cakra mereka untuk melakukan apa yang Sakura titahkan tadi. Sedangkan yang memberi perintah terlihat melesat dengan seluruh kekuatannya sehingga tak lama ia telah berada di belakang _monster_ itu.

"Kau?!" Sang musuh terlihat begitu terkejut. "Seharusnya kau tak dapat bangkit kembali!" Ia segera membangun pasir pertahanan miliknya namun sayangnya Sakura lebih cepat.

"Seharusnya ya? Ah, kau kalah cepat."

"Peledak?!"

DHUAAR!

"Sakuraaaaa!"

Yamato membelakakkan matanya ketika mendapati pasir yang tadi menutupi monster mengerikan tersebut—serta Sakura—hancur di terbangkan oleh ledakan yang ia yakini berasal dari dalam.

Sakura, perempuan cerdas itu meledakkan dirinya dan sang monster untuk membuat monster itu tak berdaya. Sungguh ceroboh!

Beberapa detik kemudian, kepulan asap-asap sisa ledakan tersebut menipis, menampilkan sosok Sakura—yang penuh luka serta dibanjiri darah—tengah mengunci gerakan musuh dengan cara menahannya dari belakang.

"Taichou! Tusuk ia tepat di jantungnya!"

Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut segera memusatkan penglihatannya pada _'jantung' _yang Sakura teriakkan tadi. Ternyata benar, disanalah tempat seluruh cakra musuh berpusat.

"Itu pusat cakranya."

Yamato yang diteriaki menoleh cepat ke arah Hinata. Perempuan bersurai panjang itu serius. Jika memang benar hanya itu salah satu cara untuk mengalahkannya, Yamato akan melakukan hal tersebut, namun, jika ia melakukannya sekarang, maka Sakura akan—

"SEKARANG ATAU TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!"

Tubuh Yamato menegang. Belum pernah ia mendengar teriakkan Sakura yang begitu mengintimidasi dan serius. Air mukanya mengeras. Benarkah ia harus melakukannya?

"YAMATO-TAICHOU!"

Kemudian ia memejamkan mata, mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, dan mulai menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang telah membentuk sebilah pedang runcing dari kayu.

"Bagus." Sakura tersenyum simpul saat melihat pedang yang berasal dari tangan ketua timnya semakin lama semakin mendekati dirinya. "Nah, kau tidurlah dengan nyenyak bersamaku."

**JLEB**

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Sepasang mata beriris kelabu sayu tampak memandang lekat pada sehamparan butir-butir benda langit raksasa yang berkilauan di atas sana. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada sisi jendela dan menopang dagunya yang terlindungi selembar kain berwarna hitam.

Berkali-kali dirinya menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya seolah ia sedang mengalami sesak nafas akut. Ia tak tahu mengapa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya sejak pagi tadi. Lalu pada detik ini, sebuah perasaan aneh yang menyesakkan menikam jantungnya sehingga ia dapat merasakan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya menjadi berdesir lebih cepat di luar ritme awalnya.

Hembusan angin mendadak menerpa wajahnya, surai keperakannya menari-nari mengikuti arah tiupan alam. Angin yang berhembus tadi membawa perasaan buruk. Begitu dingin dan tak bersahabat.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menguasai dirinya kembali. Di pejamkannya kelopak matanya dengan erat.

_Sakura…_

To be Continued

* * *

A/N : Haaaaai semuaaaaa! Kembali lagi dengan sayah Yuta Uke dalam fic aneh ini yang ternyata adalah sequel _Always Beside You_! Hahaha.

Sejujurnya, sayah tak menyangka jika SAYAH DAPAT MENEPATI JANJI MEMBUAT SEQUEL INI! Wkwkwk. Sayah juga tak menyangka jika sequel ini jadi multichap. Terus, sayah lebih shock lagi pas sadar kalau chapter 1 ini—hampir—full action. Huwaaaaaah! Ga dapet ya? Feelnya ga dapet ya? Duuh…mohon maaf yak kalau sequel—atau chap ini—kurang memuaskan.

Tapi, sayah akan mecoba membuat chapter 2 menjadi lebih baik dari chapter ini. :'D

Btw, fic ini sayah persembahkan untuk readers _Always Beside You _yang penasaran dengan kisah Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura. Ehem. Semoga happy ending ya :plaak:

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca~ Jangan lupa reviewnya biar sayah semakin semangat! :D  
Sampai jumpa di chapter 2~


	2. Not Again

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 2 – Not Again

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, slight SasuSaku**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

douzo...

* * *

_Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kebahagiaan yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang dapat terenggut dengan mudahnya tanpa kau tahu kapan itu akan terjadi?_

_Pernahkah kau berpikir seperti apakah rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu?_

_Apakah kau mengerti bagaimana takutnya jika kau dihadapkan dengan kenyataan dimana orang-orang terkasih dalam hidupmu pergi meninggalkanmu seorang diri?_

_Aku mengerti benar tentang hal-hal tersebut karena,_

_Semua perasaan itu selalu dan akan selalu menjadi teman terdekatku hingga detik ini._

_Kehilangan teman,_

_Kehilangan sahabat,_

_Kehilangan keluarga,_

_Kehilangan cinta,_

_Segalanya selalu menghantui dan menghancurkan hatiku._

_Sekalipun aku berteriak pilu agar beban ini segera terbebas dari ragaku,_

_Semuanya nihil._

_Tak dapat ku pungkiri kenyataan bahwa aku adalah sosok yang rapuh,_

_Sosok sial yang selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang kelamnya masa lalu berduri._

_Perih adalah kawan terdekatku._

_Kehancuran adalah hidupku._

_Kesengsaraan adalah buah pahit yang selalu menjadi santapan sehari-hariku._

_Dirinya pun sama sepertiku. _

_Menangisi apa yang seharusnya telah hilang terbawa oleh hembusan angin._

_Menangisi sebuah hal bernama masa lalu yang perihnya tetap melekat erat dalam raga ini._

_Ketika ku harapkan sebuah kebahagiaan,_

_Segalanya kembali terenggut._

_Aku kembali tersesat dalam kegelapan tak berujung._

_Aku—_

_Aku hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaan._

* * *

Rona-rona keemasan langit memudar dan tenggelam bersama pekatnya gelap malam. Bola langit raksasa berbentuk bulat sempurna menampakkan wajah sendunya. Gumpalan kapas putih bergerak perlahan menutupi biasan cahaya keperakan milik sang benda bernama bulan malam hari ini.

Tak ada angin malam ini. Segalanya begitu sunyi senyap seolah seluruh makhluk Tuhan enggan untuk bersuara memecahkan keheningan.

Begitu halnya dengan keadaan hening dalam ruangan milik seorang pria pemilik sepasang bola kaca kelabu yang kini tampak terpatri lekat pada tiap runtutan huruf demi huruf yang terlukis jelas diatas secarik kertas putih yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Ia tampak serius menyapu tinta-tinta hitam dalam kertas putih tersebut.

Ruangan bermeja besar itu tampak penuh dengan setumpuk kertas putih yang tingginya hampir mencapai betis orang dewasa. Begitu banyak dan tergeletak begitu saja memenuhi ruangan tersebut. jelas sudah bahwa kini pria bersurai perak disana tengah sibuk tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya yang tak pernah habis.

Tak lama, ia melemparkan lembaran kertas tak berdosa—yang tadi digenggamnya—asal ke atas meja kerjanya. Dipejamkannya mata kelabunya erat-erat dan kepulan udara tak kasat mata tampak menghiasi depan bibirnya. Pria tersebut menghela nafas panjang, merutuki dirinya yang sejak dua hari lalu sama sekali tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan seluruh pekerjaannya—yang mengakibatkan pekerjaannya menumpuk.

Disandarkannya punggung kokoh itu pada kursi yang menurut dirinya saat ini sama sekali tidak dapat mengurangi rasa lelah pada tubuhnya. Kemudian, kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, menampilkan manik kelabu keruh yang kini tengah memerhatikan langit-langit ruangan kerjanya dengan seksama.

Saat ini, seluruh dirinya terlihat kosong. Mungkin, raganya memang berada disana, namun tidak untuk jiwanya. Pria tersebut sama sekali tak dapat memusatkan pikirannya kepada tumpukkan dokumen-dokumen penting yang tebalnya hampir menandingi 5 buku biografi orang-orang terkenal.

Pikirannya melayang-layang dan kemudian terpusat sepenuhnya pada sesosok perempuan merah muda yang kini tengah meregang nyawa, menjalankan misi yang berbahaya di luar desa makmur ini.

_Sakura._

Sosok itulah yang selalu berada di dalam benak Kakashi selama hampir 12 tahun silam. Sosok yang tak ayal begitu berharga untuknya.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana sosok manis seindah permata yang memiliki ekspresi-ekspresi yang sampai kapanpun hanya diperuntukkan bagi seorang pemuda terakhir milik klan terkenal di Konoha.

_Sosok itu tertawa untuk pemuda yang dicintainya,_

_Kemudian menangis pilu saat pemuda yang dicintainya menyakiti dirinya,_

_Dan memohon dengan untaian kata memilukan ketika pemuda yang dicintainya akan menghancurkannya kembali. _

Pria bersurai perak yang telah termakan usia tersebut mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Segala yang terpancar dari sosok merah muda itu ia yakini hanya milik pemuda dengan masa lalu sekelam malam yang sampai kapanpun akan menjadi tambatan hatinya. Apa yang perempuan tersebut lakukan seluruhnya adalah upaya untuk mengetuk hati sang pemuda.

Sosok nomor 1 di desa kecil ini mengerti benar akan rasa cinta sang perempuan yang sangatlah besar untuk pemuda tersebut. Dirinya berani bertaruh bahwa tak akan ada yang sanggup menandingi ketulusan, kesetiaan sosok merah muda itu. Cinta tersebut begitu besar, begitu tulus dan murni sehingga sanggup menyesakkan setiap hati orang-orang terdekat yang mengetahui rasa tersebut.

Menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk mengisi pasokan oksigen dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar, pria itu mengangkat lengannya, berusaha meraih gelas teh miliknya yang sudah mendingin. Namun…

**PRAK**

Gerakan lambat itu terhenti ketika indra penglihatannya menangkap sebuah retakan besar melintang menghiasi gelas yang terbuat dari tanah liat tersebut.

Seketika itu pula, rasa dingin segera datang menyelimuti dirinya. Tangan yang terarah pada gelas itu kembali ia kepalkan kuat-kuat dan ia tarik kembali. Nafas yang sedetik lalu masih teratur berada pada ritmenya menjadi tak bertaruran, begitu pula aliran cakra miliknya. Kini tubuhnya pun bergetar kecil yang samar-samar terlihat.

Ia ingat perasaan ini.

_Perasaan menyesakkan yang sampai kapanpun akan terus membunuh dirinya perlahan. _

Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat sebuah perasaan tak mengenakkan hati menyeruak masuk menghantui dirinya. Sesungguhnya saat ini dirinya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun, sosok merah muda yang sejak beberapa hari lalu menghantui dirinya semakin membuat hatinya resah.

_Sakura…_

**BRAK!**

"Kakashi!"

"Gai?!"

Pria yang diteriaki sebagai Kakashi tersebut terperanjat kaget saat mendapati sosok rival abadinya telah berdiri di depan pintu—yang terbuka paksa—dengan nafas terputus-putus. Getaran halus yang menyelimuti tubuh pria bersurai perak tersebut semakin terasa kuat terasa saat ia menangkap raut wajah khawatir, shock, sedih, yang terlukis jelas dari pria dewasa bernama Gai tersebut.

Saat ini Kakashi benar-benar merasa hatinya seolah terperas oleh perasaan bernama keresahan. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin tampak menghiasi telapak tangannya yang terlindungi sarung tangan berwarna hitam.

_Kumohon…jangan katakan…_

"Kakashi, dengarkan dengan tenang, Sakura—"

Tubuh Kakashi menengang. Darahnya berdesir semakin cepat. Jika selembar kain lusuh tak menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Gai pasti dapat melihat pucatnya bibir tipis milik sahabatnya.

"KAKASHI?!"

Gai terkejut saat mendapati Kakashi mendadak bangkit dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya yang sama sekali belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pria bersurai seperti mangkuk tersebut mengepalkan tangan, memanggil Shikamaru untuk menunggui ruangan yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya, dan melesat pergi mengejar Kakashi.

_Tidak!_

Hatake dewasa tersebut berlari begitu saja tanpa menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pria yang kini menjabat menjadi orang kepercayaannya. Ia berlari, berlari dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ia bisa menjauhi gedung bercat oranye tersebut menuju rumah sakit Konoha tempat dimana ia yakin orang terkasihnya berada saat ini.

_Tidak lagi!_

Langkah sekuat tenaga milik Kakashi tergesa-gesa mendekati meja putih panjang penghalang antara dirinya dan wanita berbusana serba putih setelah sedetik lalu dirinya sampai di rumah sakit kebanggaan Konoha. Wanita itu tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan orang nomor satu yang tak biasanya datang berkunjung.

"Se-selamat malam Rokudaime—"

"Dimana Sakura?!"

Dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah yang penuh dengan peluh, sang Hokage kebanggaan Konoha tersebut tanpa sadar menanyakan keberadaan murid merah mudanya dengan nada tinggi yang juga diiringi dengan hentakan ringan pada meja putih disana.

Kecemasan yang menggerogoti dirinya membuat pria tersebut tak lagi memikirkan apapun. Ia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan mantan muridnya! Sedetik kemudian, pria tersebut kembali melesat pergi, berlari tanpa henti menuju tempat yang perawat tadi katakan.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Keheningan dan ketegangan yang sejak tadi tercipta menyelimuti atmosfir diantara ketiga _shinobi _andalan Kohona pecah saat suara berat milik atasan mereka mendadak terdengar, menggema hingga seluruh penjuru lorong.

"Kakashi-senpai?!"

"Tenzou, dimana Sakura?!"

Bola kaca kelabu tersebut terarah lekat pada sosok pria yang tak lain adalah mantan _junior_nya di ANBU dengan sorot mata penuh cemas.

Tenzou, atau kini bernama Yamato tampak sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan Kakashi yang sangat tak diharapkan. Bagaimana tidak, kesuksesan misi yang berujung pada kegagalan untuk melindungi salah satu rekan satu tim tersebut adalah tanggung jawabnya. Terlebih, sosok yang kini tengah berjuang untuk bertahan hidup di dalam ruang operasi tersebut adalah salah satu harta berharga milik pria dewasa bersurai perak dihadapannya kini.

Yamato meneguk ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan perih setiap kali ia harus menelan kenyataan yang mau tidak mau harus dikatakannya secara gamblang.

"Tsunade-sama sedang merawatnya." Ucapnya setelah terdiam cukup lama, mengabaikan pertanyaan milik Kakashi tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Perih kembali mengiris hati milik Yamato saat mendapat pertanyaan tersirat _'mengapa Sakura dapat menjadi seperti ini?' _yang terpancar dari kedua bola kaca transparan milik Kakashi.

"Sakura terkena racun mematikan musuh. Lalu, saat itu juga ia segera menghentikan gerakan musuh dan—" Pria pemilik elemen kayu warisan Hokage ke-1 tersebut mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia harus mengatakannya! "Aku membuatnya kritis dengan tangan kananku! Aku—aku gagal melindunginya."

"Yamato-taichou…"

Hinata menghampiri Yamato dan menepuk pundak pria itu pelan. Perempuan manis itu tak sanggup menatap ketua timnya kembali merutuki dan menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian ini.

"Kakashi-sensei, saat itu Sakura-san mengunci gerakan lawan dan menyuruh Yamato-taichou untuk menusuk musuh tepat di jantungnya. Tak ada pilihan lain, memang hanya itulah kesempatan yang ada. Sakura-san pun terus mendesak taichou dan—" Pemuda hijau yang menambahkan hal tersebut menatap Kakashi tajam sekalipun bola kacanya memancarkan kilauan kepedihan disana.

Nafas milik pria Hatake tersebut tercekat. Dadanya sesak seolah ia tak sanggup menghirup udara menyakitkan yang menyelimuti dirinya dan 4 bawahannya disana. Apa yang dijelaskan oleh Lee dan Yamato tadi bukanlah lelucon belaka, mereka serius, semua yang terjadi kali ini adalah kenyataan.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Sakura!"

Akal sehat menjadi lumpuh begitu saja saat seseorang digerogoti oleh perasaan cemas dan takut akan kehilangan sangat jelas menggambarkan putra Hatake Sakumo tersebut. Dirinya begitu memprihatinkan disela-sela racauan tak jelasnya tentang bagaimana ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk, Sensei!" Teriak Lee yang mendadak mengepalkan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghalangi sang Hokage yang semakin menyedihkan.

"Minggir, Lee! Aku harus bertemu Sakura!"

Kakashi semakin meninggikan nada suaranya, tak perduli jika teriakkan miliknya sanggup untuk membangkitkan para mayat yang tertidur abadi di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…tenanglah."

Perempuan muda yang memang sejak tadi berada dalam kekacauan itu mulai membuka katupan kedua bibirnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di depan dadanya, bibirnya memerah karena digigit begitu kuat, kristal kepedihan miliknya tampak meleleh dari kedua bola mata kosongnya.

Perempuan tersebut menangis. Menangis pilu saat melihat seorang Hatake Kakashi sanggup kehilangan sosok tenangnya karena saat ini harta berharga satu-satunya milik pria itu tengah berjuang untuk bertahan hidup.

Hinata benar-benar merasakan hatinya kembali tersayat belati tajam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menunduk dan menangis dalam diam. Kepingan memori kelam yang tak ingin diingatnya kembali menyeruak masuk memenuhi benaknya.

_Saat Konoha menangis ditinggalkan pahlawan oranye mereka,_

_Saat Sakura terbujur lemah tak sadarkan diri,_

_Saat Kakashi terus menerus datang mengunjungi Sakura yang tak kunjung membuka mata._

Semuanya benar-benar menyakitkan, bagai mimpi buruk tanpa ujung. Isak tangisnya semakin pecah saat bola kaca transparan miliknya menangkap raut wajah yang sangat sulit digambarkan oleh kata-kata milik Kakashi.

Ia tak tega, ia tak sanggup melihat sosok pria dewasa yang tak begitu dikenalnya menjadi seperti ini. Sekalipun pria tersebut menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan selembar kain, Hinata sangat mengerti bagaimana hancurnya sosok kokoh dihadapannya.

_Kakashi kembali rapuh._

_Kakashi kembali menjadi hancur berkeping-keping._

Dalam hati, penerus klan Hyuuga tersebut bertanya-tanya kepada dewa dan Tuhan, mengapa kedua orang yang tersisa dari tim 7 itu selalu mendapat kesialan bertubi-tubi?

_Tidak!_

Lebih tepatnya mengapa Tuhan selalu menghukum tim7? Mencerai-berai dan kemudian merenggut kebahagiaan mereka tanpa ampun. Seolah kekelaman penuh duri lebih cocok untuk para _shinobi _hebat disana. Apakah kebahagiaan hanyalah sesuatu lelucon yang sampai kapanpun tak dapat dirasakan oleh anggota tim 7 yang tersisa itu?

"Senpai!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Yamato dan Lee semakin mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan Kakashi yang sama sekali tak mengindahkan larangan mereka. Pria perak tersebut semakin memberontak.

"Lepaskan, Tenzou!"

"Ka…Kakashi-sensei…"

Hinata akhirnya ikut menahan tubuh Kakashi yang ia tahu bahwa usahanya tersebut sia-sia. Kekuatan seorang Hokage dan _shinobi _biasa sangat beda jauh.

Perempuan tersebut semakin merasakan kristalnya meleleh tanpa henti membuat wajah manisnya semakin sembab, hatinya sakit, perih, hancur seolah dirinya dapat merasakan apa yang Kakashi rasakan saat ini.

"KAKASHI!"

Teriakan milik seorang pria yang mendadak menggema membuat tubuh Kakashi membeku. Kesadaran yang sejak tadi terbutakan oleh sesuatu bernama emosi kembali menampar dirinya dengan begitu keras—membuatnya kembali pada akal sehatnya.

Pria perak tersebut menoleh dan mendapati rival abadinya yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Gai…"

"Kakashi, tenangkan dirimu!"

Tangan kekar Gai mencengkram kedua bahu Kakashi, berusaha membuat gemetar yang sejak tadi menyelimuti tubuh tinggi tersebut hilang. Sinar mata tajam milik Gai menelisik dalam iris kelabu Kakashi. Tanpa pria perak tersebut inginkan, kedua lututnya terasa lemas dan ia jatuh dari pijakannya seakan seluruh tenaga yang sejak tadi dikerahkannya hilang tak tersisa.

"Senpai…" Yamato menatap mantan _senior_nya dengan penuh rasa bersalah dan kepedihan.

"Sakura adalah murid didikanmu, didikan Tsunade-sama. Ia anak yang kuat."

Hokage perak tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya, mendapati Gai yang tengah tersenyum khas—yang sampai kemarin masih ia katakan sebagai senyuman konyol. Namun untuk saat ini, senyuman tersebut seolah memberikan suatu kekuatan tersendiri bagi dirinya yang terselimuti oleh perasaan kalut.

Perasaan bersalah, malu, dan haru merasuk jiwanya. Kakashi mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk lemah.

"Ya."

_Sakura…_

_Bertahanlah…_

* * *

_Mungkinkah sampai kapanpun kebahagiaan adalah seonggok lelucon tak berarti bagiku?_

_Mungkinkah sampai akhir aku hanya akan terus berada dalam jurang masa lalu?_

_Mungkinkah dewa, Tuhan mengharapkan kehancuranku?_

_Sosok yang sampai kapanpun berusaha untuk menjadi kuat ini sekali lagi harus hancur, terhempas dalam kenyataan pahit yang begitu menyakitkan._

_Mengapa kenyataan begitu menyakitkan?_

_Berulang kali aku menanyakan hal tersebut._

_Mengapa masa lalu begitu memilukan?_

_Berulang kali aku memikirkan hal tersebut._

_Mengapa kebahagiaan tak dapat kuraih?_

_Berulang kali aku menghela nafas karena pemikiran tersebut._

_Kebahagiaan…_

_Apakah diriku begitu hina sehingga sesuatu yang sangat indah bernama kebahagiaan enggan mengetuk pintu perjalanan hidupku?_

_Apakah kesengsaraan lebih cocok untuk diriku?_

_Kini semua terasa gelap saat aku kembali hancur bersama kenyataan._

_Tak dapatkah aku mencicipi sesuatu yang manis?_

_Mengapa?_

_Mengapa dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam kegelapan?_

_Mengapa Kau begitu senang membunuhku secara perlahan dengan merenggut orang-orang terkasihku?_

_Mengapa tak Kau siksa aku dengan cepat sehingga beban ku hilang bersama dengan kematianku?_

_Mengapa?_

_Mengapa?_

_Kumohon…_

_Kembalikan dirinya padaku…_

_Kumohon…_

_Kembalilah padaku…_

_Tetaplah berada disisiku…_

_Tertaplah tersenyum, sekalipun senyumanmu hanya untuknya…_

_Tetaplah menatapku dengan kosong karena sorot matamu hanya untuknya…_

_Kumohon…_

_Kembalilah padaku…_

* * *

Detik demi detik semakin lama semakin menguatkan udara berat di depan ruangan berpintu besar berwarna putih. 4 orang disana tertunduk kaku setelah menyadari bahwa mereka telah menunggu selama hampir 6 jam lamanya. Selama itu pula tak ada tanda-tanda Tsunade yang menangani _kunoichi _merah muda disana akan membuka pintu.

Lain halnya dengan mereka, Kakashi terus menatap lekat pintu tersebut tanpa lelah. Sorot matanya kosong, kilauan penuh luka dan kecemasan terlukis dengan jelas. Kemudian tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat mendapati pintu yang tertutup rapat selama 6 jam tersebut terbuka.

"Tsunade-sama! Bagaimana kondisi Sakura-san?!"

Lee segera menghambur saat melihat sosok mantan Hokage-5 yang sangat dinanti-nanti telah keluar dari ruang operasi. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh, menatap Lee sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk dengan raut wajah yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

Lee, Yamato dan Gai terpaku tak percaya saat mendapati Tsunade hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Hinata menutup bibirnya yang memerah karena gigitan kuat darinya oleh jemari rampingnya dan kembali menangis tertahan.

Sedangkan Kakashi, seluruh tubuhnya bagai tersengat listrik saat melihat salah satu trio legendaris _Sannin _tersebut memejamkan mata dan tetap terdiam pada tempatnya berpijak. Wanita hebat tersebut tak pintar bergurau sehingga saat ini Kakashi yakin bahwa apa yang berada dihadapannya nyata.

Getaran yang sempat hilang kembali menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Hokage ke-6 tersebut. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya terputus-putus. Saat ini ia tak tahu lagi ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang dibuatnya.

Gai menoleh kepada rekannya yang tertunduk kaku dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kaka—oi! Kakashi!"

Kakashi berlari menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih yang sejak beberapa jam lalu menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan satu arah milik Sakura melawan maut tanpa menghiraukan teriakkan milik Gai maupun Yamato.

Tsunade mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menangis dalam diam dan tak berusaha untuk mencegah Kakashi yang tanpa permisi menerobos masuk begitu saja.

"Sa-Sakura…"

Kakashi dengan takut-takut melafalkan nama mantan murid yang sangat berharga baginya dengan lemah, dengan penuh kehati-hatian, pria itu mengangkat lengannya yang terasa berat dan perlahan menyentuh pipi sang murid.

_Kumohon!_

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, membuat darahnya berdesir dalam tempo yang tak beraturan. Tubuhnya mendingin. Ia, ia tak kuat lagi. Hatinya seolah tertikam, terkoyak, dan tersayat habis oleh beribu belati tajam saat mendapati sosok merah muda dihadapannya menutup mata rapat-rapat dengan wajah yang memucat.

_Tidak lagi!_

Pemandangan yang sama seperti beberapa tahun silam. Tubuh itu terbujur kaku, wajah manis tersebut memucat.

"Ukkh…"

Tanpa dapat ia bendung kembali, luapan emosi yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahannya pecah. Kristalnya meleleh tanpa henti, membasahi kain lusuh di wajahnya. Hatake Kakashi, Hokage ke-6, pria terhebat yang dimiliki Konoha, saat ini menangis dalam diam.

_Sakura…_

To be Continued

* * *

A/N : Chapteeeeeeeeeeer 2! Waaaah~ Sakura… :'D

Bagaimana, readers? Apakah kalian suka chapter ini? Semoga suka… :')

Ahahaha… rasanya gimanaaa gitu pas buat chapter ini. Sedikit sedih dan senang juga. :3

Oh iya, maaf ya sayah malah update ini. Untuk _Hurt_, semoga chap 14nya bisa di upload besok. Karena…minggu ini adalah minggu untuk revisi proposal pra skripsi! Orz

Lalu, silahkan mampir ke _Always Beside You _dulu ya kalau belum baca. Biar lebih asik baca sequelnya.

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 3!

Mari balas review yang masuk~

**VeeQueenAir-san, Chapter 1**

J : Hahaha~ nih chapter 2nyaaa~ gimana? Semoga suka ya :3

Berapa chap ya? Yang jelas ga akan kayak _Hurt _yang sampai belasan chap. Paling 5.

Yosh! Ditunggu reviewnya :D

**Gynna Yuhi-san, Chapter 1**

J : aaaaa kenapa? :kasih tisu:

Terima kasih. /

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya :3

**Apikachudoodoll-san, Chapter 1**

J : Ehem… semoga mereka bersatu ya :D

**JunShiKyu-san, Chapter 1**

J : Terima kasih :))

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi.


	3. Once Again, I'll Pray for Your Happiness

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 3 – Once Again, I'll Pray for Your Happiness

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, slight SasuSaku**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

douzo...

* * *

_Aku telah berjanji akan melindunginya._

_Ia yang selalu melindungiku,_

_Menyelamatkanku,_

_Membuat beban hatiku terobati oleh kata-kata singkatnya._

_Mungkin, semua yang ia katakan tak seindah kenyataan,_

_Namun,_

_Aku merasa mendapatkan kekuatan dari kata-kata itu._

_Hei,_

_Apakah aku berhasil?_

_Berhasil melindungi seseorang yang selalu melindungiku?_

_Apakah aku berhasil?_

_Berhasil mendapatkan senyuman bangganya padaku?_

_Apapun kulakukan untuk melindungimu._

_Aku pun ingin melihat wajahmu yang bangga kepadaku. _

_Aku merindukanmu._

_Rindu untuk melihat pancaran sinar kekaguman dalam bola kaca kelabumu._

_Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?_

_Apakah kau menungguku dengan senyuman menenangkanmu?_

_Ataukah…_

* * *

Kelopak mata dengan bingkai bulu mata panjang berwarna hitam yang melengkung sempurna terbuka perlahan, menampilkan bola kaca hijau teduh bersorot kosong. Helai demi helai mahkota merah mudanya terjatuh saat ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—merasakan sebuah perasaan asing menyelimuti dirinya—sosok tersebut bungkam seraya mengangkat kedua tangan miliknya yang terbalut kain hitam, berusaha untuk melihat sesuatu yang asing disana. Sedetik kemudian matanya sedikit melebar saat mendapati sarung tangan kesayangannya ternoda oleh bercak-bercak darah yang telah mengering.

Mengerutkan dahinya, sosok tersebut segera menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba mencari sosok lain yang sejak tadi _seharusnya_ berada bersamanya. Lama dirinya menoleh, mencari-cari keberadaan sosok-sosok lain tersebut, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

_Aneh. _

Ya, itulah gambaran perasaan yang terlintas dalam benaknya saat ini.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya—untuk bangkit—yang terasa ringan dengan hati-hati. Sosok tersebut dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya kala kepalanya tetap sibuk ditolehkannya ke kiri dan kanan. Ia masih berusaha mencari sosok-sosok yang s_eharusnya _berada di dekatnya. Namun sekali lagi kedua alisnya harus rela bertaut disaat dirinya semakin mengerutkan dahi.

"Lee-san! Hinata! Yamato-taichou!"

Keheningan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti sosok tersebut pecah saat teriakkan demi teriakkan nama milik sosok-sosok lain yang telah hilang dari sisinya bergaung. Tak perlu menunggu lama, langkah kakinya kian lama kian melebar. Sosok tersebut terus menerus berteriak, berharap pemilik nama-nama tersebut merespon panggilannya. Dan…_nihil_.

Perasaan aneh mulai merasuk ke dalam jiwanya kini. Sosok tersebut berlari begitu cepat hingga nafasnya terputus-putus. Permata hijaunya membulat takut saat menyadari bahwa tempatnya berpijak kini sangatlah gelap, tenang, dan hening, dimana terciptalah kesan menyeramkan yang membuat tubuhnya mengigil takut.

**DHEG**

Denyut dadanya yang sungguh menyakitkan tersebut membuat langkahnya terhenti. Kepingan memori mengerikan mendadak menyeruak masuk memenuhi benaknya tanpa ampun. Tubuhnya yang sejak tadi menggigil menahan rasa takut semakin bergetar hebat. Ia ingat!

Perlahan, diangkatnya kembali tangan miliknya. Tatapannya kembali terpaku pada noda-noda merah yang telah mengering disana. Noda tersebut adalah campuran darah yang ia yakini miliknya dan sang makhluk menjijikan yang keberadaannya dapat mengancam kedamaian.

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai menghiasi pelipisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan lidah tak bertulang miliknya kelu. Bola kaca hijau indahnya masih tetap terpaku pada darah disana kala memori-memori mengerikan miliknya terus berputar cepat. Lutut miliknya melemas sehingga tak dapat lagi menahan tubuh ringkih tersebut yang mengakibatkan sang pemilik jatuh terduduk saat kenyataan kembali menamparnya.

"Aku…sudah mati?"

_Ya._

_Itulah kenyataan yang diingatnya. _

_Ia…_

_Mati._

"_**Sakuraaaa!"**_

Sosok itu dengan cepat menutup kedua indra pendengarannya. Teriakkan seseorang yang diyakininya milik Yamato berdegung memekakkan telinga. Nafasnya memburu, peluh dingin semakin menghiasi wajahnya yang telah memucat.

Jemari ringkihnya ia arahkan tepat di tengah dadanya. Disana ia masih dapat merasakan sakitnya benda tajam panjang yang terhunus menembus dadanya. Adegan terakhir pertarungannya dengan monster memuakkan saat itu kembali berputar cepat. Dirinya pun sangat mengingat hangatnya darah segar yang mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya yang .

_Ia telah mati._

_Ia kembali mati!_

"_**Kembalilah…"**_

Sejurus kemudian matanya terbelalak. Dengungan suara lain yang begitu lirih menusuk indra pendengarannya. Suara tersebut…suara yang sampai kapanpun akan terus bergaung menenangkan hatinya, suara milik pria yang selama 10 tahun silam ini berjuang memberikan kedamaian pada desa tercintanya, pria yang selalu berusaha berada disisinya, Kakashi.

Tanpa disadarinya, kristal kepedihan miliknya meleleh, mengalir membasahi, membuat kedua pipi pucatnya berkilau sendu. Perempuan itu terisak tertahan. Tubuhnya melemas, jemari ringkihnya masih tertambat di depan dadanya yang kini tengah berdenyut nyeri, katupan kedua bibirnya yang memucat terbuka perlahan, berusaha memanggil nama seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

_Bukankah ia telah berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisi pria dewasa itu?_

_Bukankah ia telah berjanji untuk selalu melindungi senyuman sang mantan guru?_

Lelehan cairan berkilau miliknya semakin deras kala kepingan-kepingan memori yang menyertakan bayang wajah menenangkan milik Kakashi terputar jelas, membuat hatinya kini tercabik dan terkoyak menyisakan perih yang teramat sangat.

_Perih!_

_Pedih!_

_Sakit!_

Berkali-kali ia meneriakkan perasaan memilukan tersebut dalam hati yang ia yakini telah tak berbentuk lagi. Sungguh…saat ini segalanya begitu pedih dan perih untuk dirasakan.

_Kejam!_

Jemari ringkihnya kini terarahkan pada mahkota merah mudanya yang indah. Ia menjambak helai demi helai surainya seraya menggeleng kasar disaat dirinya kembali menyadari satu kenyataan yang tak dapat ia pungkiri. Haruno Sakura adalah sosok yang begitu bodoh! Ia tenggelam dalam egonya, meminta tanpa memikirkan perasaan seseorang yang selalu berada untuknya, dan kemudian tega meninggalkan sosok berharga tersebut.

_Kau kejam, Sakura!_

Ia, seorang Haruno Sakura sampai kapanpun akan selalu menjadi pelaku, dan orang-orang disekitarnya akan selalu menjadi korban dari keegoisannya. Mungkin, itulah siklus kehidupannya sehingga kini ia harus menelan pahitnya seluruh kenyataan yang tercipta dari dirinya sendiri.

_Bodoh!_

_Kejam!_

_Bodoh!_

_Bodoh!_

Berulang kali ia merutuki dirinya sebagai seseorang yang bodoh di tengah isak tangisnya yang tak kunjung mereda, membiarkan seluruh luapan emosinya mengalir bersama dengan lelehan kristal yang membuat permata hijau disana berkilau sendu, mengakibatkan tubuh ringkihnya semakin bergetar hebat, membuat sosok tersebut tampak begitu menyedihkan saat ini.

"Ukkh…uuhh…"

Seluruhnya begitu pahit untuk dicicipi. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan pernah tertawa dan tersenyum dari lubuk hati terdalam. Semenjak dirinya kehilangan kedua pemuda yang berharga baginya, Sasuke dan Naruto, hidup yang dijalaninya hanyalah sebuah sandiwara dengan topeng tawa, senyum, marah, kesal palsu yang ia kenakan secara bergantian.

Ia lelah, sungguh lelah dengan semuanya. Ia ingin terbebas dari jeratan dunia penuh duri-duri beracun, ia ingin berlari menjauhi masa lalu yang selalu menariknya kedalam keterpurukkan, ia ingin menghilang dan terlahir kembali menjadi sesosok gadis beruntung yang hidup dengan tawa tulus dari lubuk hati.

"Sa…suke-kun…Naru…to…"

Ia melafalkan nama kedua yang sangat berarti baginya dengan lirih, begitu payah seolah tenggorokannya tercekat oleh sesuatu yang berduri, menggoreskan perih disana.

Sosok tersebut menungkupkan kedua tangannya, menutupi wajahnya yang sangat sembab. Berkali-kali dirinya meracau, memanggil nama kedua pemuda tersebut karena kini ia sangat menginginkan keduanya berada di dekatnya, menenangkan jiwanya sehingga ia dapat terlelap tanpa harus kembali tenggelam dalam kepedihan.

Namun, semua hanyalah keinginan semata, semua hanyalah angan sia-sia yang akan selalu hilang tertiup hembusan alam bernama kenyataan karena segalanya sangat mustahil untuk terwujud.

_Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mati. Mati 10 tahun lalu._

"Sakura…"

**DHEG**

Tangisan yang sejak tadi terus menggema, menorehkan luka-luka tak kasat mata disekeliling tempatnya jatuh terduduk mendadak sirna bersamaan dengan suara seseorang yang melafalkan namanya. Suara berat yang sesungguhnya sangat ia kenali, sangat ia rindukan.

Tubuhnya berhenti bergetar, tergantikan oleh kekakuan. Nafas yang sejak tadi memburu seolah tercekat sehingga pasokan oksigen dalam tubuhnya berkurang secara perlahan. Jantungnya semakin memompa dengan begitu cepat membuat aliran darah serta cakranya mengalir dengan ritmenya yang tak beraturan.

Tungkupan kedua tangannya mengendur, terbuka, menampilkan wajah manis yang telah begitu kacau oleh jejak-jejak air mata disana. Sosok tersebut meneguk ludahnya. Ia, tak salah mendengar… Indra pendengarannya tak mungkin salah.

Sejurus kemudian, dirinya memberanikan diri untuk menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari tahu siapakah pemilik suara berat yang sangat dirindukannya. Dengan lambat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya seolah dikejutkan oleh tegangan listrik tinggi bersamaan dengan membulatnya manik hijau miliknya kala mendapati sosok yang sangat dicintainya berdiri kaku di hadapannya. Sosok tersebut…

"Sa-Sa…su…ke-kun…"

Sosok merah muda yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut merasakan gemuruh luapan emosi segera memenuhi relung hatinya. Marah, sedih, pedih, bahagia, melebur satu, membuncah sehingga dirinya tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya.

Hijau teduh tersebut bersirobok dengan hitam pekat yang terus terpaku lekat. Tatapan tersebut nyata, sosok pemuda bermasa lalu kelam tersebut sangat nyata. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura bersusah payah untuk bangkit, berlari dengan tertatih-tatih, dan secepat kedipan mata merengkuh pemuda tersebut erat-erat.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Perempuan tersebut melafalkan nama sang pemuda dengan begitu keras bertepatan dengan tangisannya yang terlampau keras jika dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Sosok merah muda tersebut tak dapat lagi menahan seluruh luapan emosinya yang selalu ia pendam selama hampir 10 tahun lamanya, sehingga kini ia menangis kencang tanpa henti membuat ruangan hanya berselimut kegelapan tersebut menggema raungannya.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut hanya sanggup terdiam sembari menerima pelukan erat milik mantan rekannya dulu. Ia tak membuka mulut maupun membalas pelukan erat itu. Yang dapat dilakukannya kini hanyalah terdiam, terpaku, dan menunggu hingga sang sosok merah muda kembali tenang.

Isak tangis memilukan yang terus menggema tersebut berlangsung selama beberapa menit, yang kini mulai melemah kala Sakura berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia masih tetap merengkuh Sasuke dengan erat, takut jika dirinya melepaskan rengkuhan tersebut, sang pemuda akan kembali hilang dan meninggalkannya.

"Kau datang menjemputku?"

Setelah berkali-kali menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bibir ranum yang memerah tersebut kembali bergerak, mengeluarkan untaian kata. Sakura saat ini masih tetap mendekap erat Sasuke. Namun sosok yang berada dalam dekapannya tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang menjemputku, Sasuke-kun. Dan kita bertiga akan kembali bersama."

Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang milik sang Uchiha, berusaha menenangkan diri—dan meyakinkan diri.

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat milik Sasuke tadi membuat sang perempuan bereaksi dan melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, permata berlainan warna disana bertatap-tatapan lekat, berusaha menyelami satu sama lain.

Sakura menemukan suatu sorot aneh yang terpancar jelas dalam manik kelam Sasuke yang membuat perempuan tersebut mengigit bibirnya dan berusaha untuk kembali mengulum senyuman palsu.

"Oh ayolah, aku tahu aku sudah mati dan Sasuke-kun akan menjemputku, menuntunku untuk bersamamu—dan tentunya bersama Naruto juga." Kekehnya pelan. Sangat pelan sehingga terdengar begitu lirih.

"Aku tidak menjemputmu dan kau belum mati, Sakura." Tambah pemuda tersebut singkat.

Mendengar penjelasan singkat yang sanggup membuat kepalanya pening mendadak, sosok merah muda tersebut mundur selangkah seraya melempar pandangannya pada lantai hitam tempatnya berpijak. Gemuruh perasaan aneh kembali terasa kuat hingga membuat dirinya sesak.

_Belum mati?_

_Belum mati?_

_Aku belum mati?_

Ia tak salah dengar! Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dirinya belum mati! Kemudian bola kaca hijaunya kembali ia arahkan pada sosok Uchiha tersebut. Warna hitam kelam disana begitu serius, Sakura pun mengerti benar jika Sasuke bukanlah seorang pemuda yang gemar berlelucon.

Namun, jika ia belum mati, dimanakah ia kini?

Dan…

Mengapa Sasuke ada dihadapannya?

"Maksud—?"

"Saat ini kau sedang kritis. Tak dapatkah kau dengar suara-suara yang mencemaskanmu?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Sejurus kemudian ia menangkap Sasuke tengah menengadahkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan mata. Dengan ragu, perempuan muda tersebut turut menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah dimana Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia menutup matanya perlahan, berusaha mengerti apakah maksud kata _'tak dapatkah kau dengar suara-suara yang mencemaskanmu?' _milik Sasuke tadi.

"_Sakura…kembalilah…"_

**DHEG**

Kelopak matanya yang terpejam erat mendadak terbuka, tubuhnya yang sempat melemas kembali kaku. Gemuruh perasaan aneh dalam dadanya semakin menyesakkan. Ia mengenali suara menenangkan tersebut. Ia sangat mengenalinya.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…" Lirih Sakura.

Sasuke yang memang telah mengalihkan pandangannya mulai menatap sosok dihadapannya. Perempuan tersebut menunduk seraya menautkan jemarinya. Uchiha bungsu tersebut tahu jika Sakura tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Belum saatnya kau disini—" Sasuke terhenti sejenak, menatap intens bola kaca hijau milik Sakura yang kini tengah berkilau sendu, menggantungkan kalimatnya. "—menyusulku dan Naruto." Tambahnya lagi.

Sakura mengeratkan tautan jemarinya. Ia berusaha mengulum senyum dengan susah payah sebelum berkata dengan nada yang ia buat seriang mungkin sekalipun dirinya tahu bahwa hal tersebut sangatlah sia-sia.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan ikut bersamaku, kan?"

"Jangan konyol. Aku sudah mati dan kau tahu hal itu."

Kalimat milik Sasuke tadi sungguh sangat menusuk hatinya yang telah hancur berkali-kali. Ia kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, tak perduli jika ia akan melukai bibir tersebut. Dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri, Sasuke benar, sungguhlah benar! Ia seharusnya tahu, ia seharusnya sadar jika segalanya telah berbeda. Dirinya tak lagi bisa untuk terus menerus melenyapkan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke serta Naruto telah pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

Kemudian kristal kepedihannya kembali meleleh, melukiskan luka-luka yang terus menyayat sosok ringkih tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau kembali muncul dihadapanku?! Mengapa kau kembali saat ini? Mengapa kau tak biarkan aku mati saat itu?! Mengapa kau harus menghidupkanku kembali dan pergi meninggalkanku?! Apakah kau sebenarnya berniat untuk terus menyiksaku bahkan setelah kau mati sekalipun?"

Perempuan tersebut kembali berteriak seraya meremas mahkota merah mudanya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan, begitu menyesakkannya luapan emosi yang telampau berat hingga tubuh ringkihnya tak sanggup lagi menahan seluruhnya. Ia sudah begitu letih atas apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin sebuah ketenangan, kejelasan atas segalanya.

"Aku tahu, kau datang untuk menertawakanku, bukan?! Seperti yang selalu kau lakukan selama 10 tahun ini di alam sana! Kau menertawakan keterpurukanku! Kau—"

"Aku tak menertawakanmu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak saat Sasuke memotong kalimatnya. Perempuan tersebut bungkam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya rahang miliknya mengeras menahan emosinya.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa?! Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?! APA UNTUNGNYA KAU MENGHIDUPKANKU KEMBALI! AKU TERSIKSA! KAU PERGI, NARUTO PERGI! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI!"

Jeritan pilu perempuan tersebut bergaung di setiap sudut ruangan hampa disana. Anak didik Senju Tsunade tersebut tak dapat lagi terbendung sepenuhnya, segalanya lepas, meluap dan tak terkendali.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia."

Sekali lagi, Sakura harus rela merasakan hatinya tersayat, tercabik, dan terkoyak dalam waktu bersamaan. Ditatapnya manik hitam disana lekat-lekat, berusaha mencari kebohongan yang terpancar. Namun, nihil. Tak ada kebohongan setitikpun, Sasuke serius mengatakannya. Tautan jemarinya melepas, membuat tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna hitam bernoda tersebut mengepal kuat.

"Ingin aku bahagia? KEBAHAGIAANKU TELAH TERENGGUT SETELAH KAU DAN NARUTO PERGI!"

Perempuan tersebut menjerit frustasi dengan terus menatap lekat pada kedua bola kaca hitam milik sang pemuda yang memandangnya tetap dengan sorot mata yang sangat sulit untuk dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Sasuke masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya dan terus membalas tatapan manik hijau Sakura yang kian lama kian meredup. Seolah kilau indahnya hilang dengan kilau keruh sendu yang terus menghilangkan cahaya disana.

"Kebahagiaanku hanya jika aku dapat bersamamu! Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun! Tidakkah kau sadar jika aku sangat mencintaimu?!"

"Aku tak pantas kau cintai, aku selalu menyakitimu, membuatmu terluka. Aku bahkan hampir membunuhmu. Ah tidak, kau mati di tanganku…_saat itu_."

Lelehan kristal kepedihan perempuan tersebut kembali menjadi seraya dirinya jatuh terduduk dan menungkupkan kedua tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Hatinya sekali lagi kembali hancur berkeping-keping. Ia terisak pilu saat kenyataan bahwa dirinya _pernah mati _terlontar begitu saja oleh sang pemuda. Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk dicintai.

"Aku…tak peduli hal itu…aku hanya…aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya itulah yang ku punya, yang ku pertahankan. Dan ternyata kau pergi meninggalkanku selamanya! Tak ada lagi yang ku punya! Tak ada lagi yang patut ku pertahankan! Kau telah mati, hatiku telah mati disaat kau pergi! Tak ada lagi alasan untukku tetap hidup! Aku lebih baik mati…" Lirihnya.

"Kau tidak akan mati."

Tungkupan kedua tangan miliknya kembali mengendur. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke. Pernyataan ambigu dan singkat milik pemuda tersebut sekali lagi membuat tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya.

Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya yang sejak tadi diselimuti oleh aura dingin perlahan-lahan merasa kembali hangat. Matanya membelalak lebat tatkala mendapati tubuhnya tengah bercahaya oleh sinar kehijauan yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

Degup jantungnya tak berada dalam temponya semula saat ia menangkap Sasuke turut bersinar namun pemuda tersebut sedikit memudar. Nafasnya tercekat diiringi dengan lelehan kristal yang tak kunjung berhenti, saat ini hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan kembali meninggalkannya.

"Tidak! Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura bangkit dan berlari mendekati Sasuke yang kian lama kian berkilau indah.

_Tidak!_

_Tidak! _

_Tidak!_

"Aku memasukkan sisa-sisa cakra terakhirku sebelum mati untuk saat seperti ini, ketika kau berada di ambang kematian."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura tetap menangis pilu, memanggil nama pemuda tersebut berkali-kali bagai mantra yang tak akan pernah menenangkan hatinya. Sejujurnya saat ini ia tak tahu lagi telah berapa banyak air mata yang terus terkuras. Ia terus dan terus menangis seolah-olah ingin menguras kepedihannya yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan dirinya tak memedulikan sosok Sasuke yang saat ini menjadi lebih banyak bicara dari sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku…kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan namun tidak dariku."

"Sasuke-ku—"

Manik hijau yang berkilau dengan kepedihan serta kilauan cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh pemuda Uchiha tersebut melebar kala mendapati sosok yang dicintainya telah berada tepat dihadapannya seraya menyatukan dahi mereka. Jemari sang pemuda pun dapat dirasakannya menyentuh lembut bagian belakang kepalanya.

Sakura masih menangis dan akan terus menangis tatkala melihat Sasuke yang kian lama kian menyilaukan.

_Sasuke-kun!_

"Berbahagialah, Sakura. Aku—"

Sebelum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda tersebut telah menghilang bersamaan dengan terpecahnya cahaya indah yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Perempuan tersebut merasakan tubuhnya melemas dan kembali jatuh terduduk. Bola kaca hijaunya masih terpaku pada kilauan cahaya yang mulai memudar dihadapannya. Cahaya milik Sasuke perlahan kembali hilang, pergi, pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk yang kesekian kali.

_Sasuke kembali untuknya,_

_Memberikan tenaga untuknya,_

_Mengatakan kalimat indah di detik-detik kepergiannya,_

_Kalimat yang akhirnya sempat dikatakan pemuda itu secara langsung,_

_Dan kemudian…_

_Sasuke kembali meninggalkannya._

Tangan ringkihnya berusaha untuk menggapai cahaya terakhir yang tersisa dihadapannya. Ia membawa cahaya yang kian lama kian meredup tersebut mendekat pada dadanya. Bibir ranumnya ia gigit kuat-kuat hingga terluka. Hatinya sakit, perih, saat untaian kata-kata milik Sasuke tadi merasuk, bergaung dalam benaknya.

_Tidak!_

_Tidak!_

_Tidak lagi!_

_Tidaaaaak!_

* * *

_Hilang,_

_Lenyap,_

_Segalanya sirna._

_Kunjungan pangeran untuk membangunkan sang putri dari tidurnya telah usai,_

_Pangeran yang tak selembut dalam dongeng,_

_Pangeran yang terus hidup dalam kegelapan,_

_Pangeran yang selalu menghancurkan diri sang putri hingga berkeping-keping._

_Terkoyak dan hancur dalam jeratan bernama kepedihan._

_Pangeran yang membunuhnya,_

_Pangeran yang memberinya hidup,_

_Pangeran yang di detik-detik terakhirnya, sekali lagi kembali menyelamatkannya dari kematian,_

_Karena bagaimanapun seharusnya saat ini ia…_

_Kembali mati._

_Pangeran datang…_

_Datang kembali untuk memberinya hidup,_

_Meniupkan ruh dalam diri sang putri sekali lagi._

_Pangeran berkata bahwa dirinya menginginkan kebahagiaan._

_Kebahagiaan milik sang putri._

_Kebahagiaan yang tak diberikan oleh pangeran tersebut._

_Karena pangeran sungguh mengerti jika dirinya bukanlah sosok yang tepat._

_Pangeran mengerti jika sang putri selalu tersakiti dan menangis karena dirinya._

_Semuanya begitu menyakitkan._

_Sang pangeran menukar hidupnya untuk sang putri._

_Karena sesungguhnya pangeran percaya dan yakin jika sang putri akan menemukan kebahagiaannya._

_Kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah diberikannya hingga akhir._

_Kini, segalanya telah usai,_

_Peran sang pangeran telah selesai._

_Pangeran kembali pergi._

_Kali ini pangeran pergi dengan senyuman,_

_Senyuman tertulus yang mungkin tak pernah ditunjukkan oleh sang pangeran pada siapapun._

_Sang putri akhirnya dapat melihat senyuman terakhir sang pangeran._

_Mungkin, sang pangeran ingin menebus dosanya kala waktu itu pergi begitu saja tanpa adanya perpisahan._

_Sungguh, _

_Perpisahan sang pangeran dan sang putri begitu memilukan._

_Perpisahan kedua insan tuhan yang menjalankan cinta tanpa permulaan dan tanpa akhir._

_Cinta yang telah menghancurkan hati sang putri._

_Cinta yang harus ditukar oleh lelehan air mata._

_Cinta yang sampai kapanpun akan tetap menyakitkan hingga akhir._

_Cinta yang telah berakhir._

_Mungkin, seharusnya segalanya telah berakhir._

_Namun…_

_Cinta akan selalu hidup menemani langkahnya._

_Cinta akan tetap berada menerangi sudut hatinya._

_Senyuman tulus sang pangeran akan menyembuhkan luka sang putri._

_Senyuman milik seorang pangeran sedingin es yang tak pernah terlihat mencintai sang putri._

_Tidak…_

_Semuanya tak benar…_

_Karena meskipun tak sempat,_

_Pangeran telah berusaha untuk mengatakan…_

"_Aku—mencintaimu."_

* * *

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"Sakura?!"

Permata hijau yang berkilau pedih oleh lelehan kristal bening yang tak kunjung berhenti tersebut terbelalak. Nafas sang perempuan bersurai merah muda tersebut tersengal. Dadanya berdenyut perih ketika ia menghirup oksigen yang pasokan dalam tubuhnya hampir menipis.

Keringat membanjiri seluruh wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Sosok menyedihkan tersebut mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali guna mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Kini kegelapan yang sejak tadi senantiasa menemaninya hilang, sirna tergantikan oleh warna putih dan warna-warna lain yang turut mewarnai penglihatannya.

Perempuan tersebut dengan lemah mencoba menoleh ke sebelah kanan, kemudian maniknya menangkap sosok-sosok yang sempat dipanggilnya berkali-kali beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka memandang dirinya dengan tatapan tak terkejut dan tak percaya. Setelahnya ia menoleh ke kiri dan warna hijau tersebut kembali keruh oleh kristal kepedihan kala mendapati sosok pria yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas dan kelegaan.

Mengigit bibir bawahnya, sosok lemah tersebut sadar jika kini ia telah kembali. Kembali pada dunia yang selalu sukses mengoyak, membunuh jiwa dan raganya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Sen…sei…"

Tangisnya kembali pecah. Tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit yang mencabik tubuhnya, ia bangkit dan merengkuh pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _'sensei' _tersebut. Tubuh rapuhnya bergetar, tak kuat menahan perasaan melelahkan yang selalu dirasakannya. Ia letih.

"Sakura…"

Pria dewasa tersebut terkejut saat mendapatkan pelukan mendadak dari mantan muridnya. Kedua iris kelabunya menatap nanar punggung sang perempuan. Hatinya kembali seakan terhunus beribu belati kala mendapati perempuan yang sangat disayanginya kembali hancur dalam rengkuhannya. Belum lagi kenyataan dimana sang pemilik surai merah muda tadi terbangun sembari meneriaki nama seorang pemuda, Uchiha Sasuke.

Memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia memberanikan diri membalas pelukan sang _kunoichi _medis tersebut. Awalnya hanya sebuah rengkuhan lemah, namun, mendadak pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya tak perduli bahwa sosok tersebut hancur dalam dekapannya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah sebuah ketenangan dimana ia tahu Sakura telah kembali padanya…_lagi._

"Kaka…shi…sen…sei…"

Perempuan manis tersebut masih tetap menangis pilu, tak sanggup merasakan beban yang telah terlampau banyak dipikulnya. Beban tak kasat mata bernama kepedihan yang begitu menyesakkan, menimpa jiwa raganya.

Ia kembali teringat pada pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sang pemuda yang amat sangat dicintainya. Pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu kembali datang kepadanya, memberinya kehidupan, dan mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan kebahagiaan sang perempuan.

Sakura sungguh tak sanggup. Ia butuh penopang, ia butuh seseorang untuk selalu berada disisinya. Seseorang yang sampai kapanpun akan bersedia memikul bebannya.

"_Aku akan menerima seluruh bebanmu."_

Rengkuhannya pada seorang pria yang pernah mengatakan kalimat manis tersebut semakin ia perkuat. Untaian kata milik mantan gurunya dulu kembali terngiang, dan perempuan tersebut tahu…tidak…ia sadar bahwa seseorang yang selalu dibutuhkannya adalah Hatake Kakashi, pria yang sejak dulu selalu ada disisinya.

Kakashi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak ikut membalas rengkuhan Sakura yang semakin menguat. Dalam lengannya, ia dapat merasakan tubuh sang mantan muridnya bergetar, lebih kurangnya, pria itu tahu benar apa yang dirasakan sosok rapuh yang berada dalam dekapannya saat ini.

Ia…Hatake Kakashi akan selalu mengerti dan terkadang, mengerti Sakura terlalu dalam amatlah menyakitkan. Dibelainya pucuk kepala merah muda _medic nin _tersebut dengan lembut, ia akan selalu berusaha untuk memberikan ketenangan meskipun hanya sedikit. Kemudian, pria tersebut berbisik kecil.

"Tadaima."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sakura kembali memererat pelukannya kepada sang pria. Kata sederhana yang tak memiliki arti mendalam tersebut sanggup membuat hatinya diselimuti cahaya serta kehangatan.

_Ia pulang, ia kembali._

_Seluruhnya karena Sasuke kembali memberinya hidup._

_Sekali lagi, ia diselamatkan Sasuke._

_Pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya._

_Cinta pertama yang kandas sebelum sempat dimulainya._

"Okaeri, sen…sei…"

To be Continued

* * *

A/N : GYAHAAAAAAAAA! Selamat datang di chap 3! Ya ampun, akhirnya update juga ini fic Orz

Btw, sayah buat chap ini sambil nahan sedih lho :''''''DDDD . Soalnya sayah pengen banget Sasuke bisa kayak gini di canon :mimpi kali yeee:

Nah, gimana, gimana? Apakah chap ini sukses membuat kalian tercabik? :apasih gueh:  
Semoga chap ini bisa bikin kalian merasakan gimana perasaan Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kakashi-sensei, ya.  
Jujur aja, sayah sangaaaaaat menikmati banget pas buat chap ini. Rasanya gimanaaaaa gitu :''''D

Btw, hari ini sayah juga langsung post _Hurt Me _chap 14 lho~ silahkan mampir untuk baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya~ (disini juga lho) :3

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 4!

Mari balas review yang masuk~

**Astri chan-san, Chapter 2**

J : Ehehehe… iyah. Soalnya aku senang sekali menyiksa sensei. Apalagi menyiksa Sakura :plaak:

**Flatiron Ilia Ti-san, Chapter 2**

J : Hiks hiks juga :'o  
Syukurlah dapat menguras perasaanmu. Memang itu yang aku inginkan :''')  
Iya siap! Pasti akan ku tamatkan! :3  
Aaah~ semoga ga angst, ya :plaak:

**Gynna Yuhi-san, Chapter 2**

J : Aaaaa ayo pelukan bareng~ :plaak:

Ehm… happy ga ya? Semoga happy deh. :berdoa:  
LOL! Perjaka tuaaa! XDD

Siap, Gynna! Kau juga ya. Fufufu


	4. Our Future, Always Beside You

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 4 – Our Future, Always Beside You

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, slight SasuSaku**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

douzo...

* * *

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya sang putri kembali terjaga dari tidur panjangnya._

_Sorot kosong dalam permata hijau nan indah tersebut tak pernah luput disana._

_Begitupun dengan lelehan kristal kepedihan yang selalu berkilau sendu._

_Jeritan lirihnya memanggil nama sang pangeran kembali terdengar,_

_Menggema disetiap sudut ruangan bisu._

_Wajah manisnya penuh dengan air mata,_

_Begitu sembab dan sanggup untuk menorehkan luka tak kasat mata pada setiap orang yang melihatnya._

_Getaran pada tubuhnya begitu hebat,_

_Mengguncang dirinya yang sangat rapuh._

_Seakan-akan ia akan hancur dalam sekali sentuhan._

_Surai indahnya begitu kacau._

_Sekacau hatinya yang kembali terkoyak dan hancur._

_Hei…_

_Bukankah putri ini begitu menyedihkan?_

_Bukankah kau akan Nampak begitu pedih saat memandangnya?_

_Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah indahnya sirna saat itu._

_Gelak tawa yang mengalun rapi dari sela-sela bibirnya hilang._

_Semua tergantikan oleh isakan pilu yang sekali lagi sanggup untuk mencabik hati._

_Kapankah terakhir kali sang putri tersenyum dan tertawa dari lubuk hati?_

_Waktu yang terus bergulir perlahan menggerogoti jiwanya._

_Dan…_

_Saat ini sang putri yang telah terjaga, perlahan-lahan mulai berusaha untuk menata kepingan hatinya kembali._

_Senyuman dan tawa palsu mulai terdengar. _

_Hal tersebut sungguh menyakitkan._

_Ia kembali hancur akan terus selalu hancur di depan mata kelabu ini._

_Kemudian aku…_

_Aku akan selalu menatapnya dengan pedih kala dirinya terus menjadi sosok rapuh._

_Bukankah aku merupakan sosok yang sangat tak berdaya._

_Aku tak kuasa melakukan apapun untuknya._

_Apapun yang ku lakukan, _

_Hatinya akan tetap terjerat dan tenggelam dalam masa lalu._

_Masa lalu antara sang putri dan sang pangeran._

_Lalu…_

_Apakah yang dapat ku lakukan?_

* * *

Hari telah berganti, terus bergulir tanpa mengenal lelah, berusaha untuk menghilangkan goresan-goresan penuh luka masa lalu dan menggantinya dengan sebuah goresan baru menuju masa depan yang cerah.

_Pengkhianatan,_

_Kehilangan,_

_Kepedihan._

Segalanya melebur satu, meninggalkan kepingan-kepingan memori pahit yang kelak akan menjadi manis dan membawa senyuman terindah pada pemiliknya di masa yang akan datang.

Salah satu pemilik kepingan pedih tersebut terlihat santai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan sepi bernuansa serba putih yang kini ditinggali _sementara _oleh sosok berwarna kontras.

Jemarinya yang panjang dengan lihai meraih gagang pintu kayu putih pucat dan menggesernya dengan perlahan.

"Sensei!"

Kesunyian yang tercipta mendadak sirna saat suara khas milik sosok merah muda yang terduduk lemah di ranjangnya terdengar kaget. Kedua bola kaca hijau dan kelabu milik masing-masing insan yang telah lama menyimpan luka-luka tak kasat mata bersirobok dalam diam.

"Pagi, Sakura."

Pria yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu tersenyum simpul hingga menampilkan guratan-guratan tipis disekitar matanya. Sedangkan sosok bernama Sakura tersebut masih sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan mantan gurunya yang terbilang mendadak.

Sejurus kemudian, pria dewasa yang Sakura panggil dengan sebutan _'sensei' _tersebut mulai masuk dan menutup pintu, membiarkan ruangan berbau zat kimia disana menyembunyikan sosoknya di dalam. Ia kembali melangkah dan membawa bunga-bunga putih dalam dekapannya pada vas bunga kaca transparan yang terletak di samping ranjang sang _medic nin._

Manik hijau yang kini perlahan-lahan mulai memancarkan sinar kehidupan mengikuti pergerakan sang pria dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya tatapannya terpaku pada bunga-bunga cantik yang sangat disukainya.

Seketika itu pula, kepingan kenangan kembali datang menyapa dirinya.

_Ketika dirinya menggenggam bunga tersebut dan selalu menaruhnya pada vas disamping ranjang rumah sakit Sasuke serta Lee disaat berumur 12 tahun dulu,_

_Ketika sekali lagi dirinya membawa bunga tersebut dan meletakkannya di depan makam Sasuke serta Naruto._

"Terima kasih…"

Lirih perempuan tersebut pilu seraya mengulum senyuman pedih. Pria tersebut menoleh pada mantan muridnya dan kembali menatap kekosongan pada pancaran mata disana.

Ia tak berusaha untuk menjawab apapun dari pernyataan terima kasih yang diterimanya. Pria perak tersebut hanya bungkam dan memilih untuk bersandar di dekat jendela berbingkai kayu putih.

Aroma khas desa tercinta yang selalu menggelitik indra penciumannya terhirup lembut kala hembusan alam bertiup, memainkan ujung kain berwarna putih yang terbuka lebar.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

Pria pemilik nama Kakashi tersebut kembali menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang…_menyeramkan?_

"Ya?"

"Sensei …kau membolos lagi, kan?!"

Mata kelabu indah disana membulat kaget dan sedetik kemudian, tawa kecil meluncur dari sela bibirnya yang terlindungi kain hitam lusuh. Kakashi terkekeh pelan.

Sakura…

Ia benar-benar telah kembali.

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya sang perempuan yang tengah mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti mengapa mendadak pria nomor 1 di Konoha tersebut terkekeh karena pertanyaannya.

"Tidak-tidak."

Kakashi berusaha untuk menghentikan tawa diatas pertanyaan Sakura yang seharusnya sama sekali tak lucu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, tawa tersebut telah tergantikan oleh senyuman lembut penuh kelegaan yang terpancar. Pria tersebut tersenyum begitu lembut dan hangat seolah-olah mengatakan _'kau kembali, Sakura' _.

Yang diberikan senyuman hangat tersebut merasakan denyut dalam dadanya mulai tak beraturan sehingga nafasnya sedikit sesak. Ruangan yang selalu didominasikan dengan aura pengap tersebut tampaknya membuat beberapa semburat warna kemerahan terlukis pada kedua pipi pucat sang _kunoichi _medis tersebut.

Kedua permata hijaunya memandang lekat sang pria dengan seksama. Betapa ia merindukan wajah yang selalu tertutupi masker hitam tersebut. Wajah yang selalu menenangkannya, selalu tersenyum lembut menghilangkan sedikit beban hatinya.

Kemudian ia menangkap beberapa guratan-guratan halus pada mata sang pria. Sosok merah muda tersebut terdiam, tertegun selama beberapa saat kala menyadari fakta jika sosok guru yang kini telah menjadi Hokage dihadapannya telah berbeda.

Pria tersebut semakin termakan usia namun tetap tak ada yang berubah. Tubuh tingginya masih begitu kokoh, wajahnya masih tampan seperti dulu dalam usia kepala 4nya. Yang membuatnya sedikit terkesan lebih dewasa adalah guratan halus tersebut.

"Sa-Sakura?"

Tersadar oleh suara berat milik Kakashi yang terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya, perempuan tersebut mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

_1 detik,_

_2 detik,_

_12 detik,_

"Uwaaa!"

Sakura terkejut bukan main saat mendapati dirinya berada dalam radius kurang beberapa senti! Ia menarik tangannya yang beberapa detik tadi bertengger manis, menyentuh pipi sang pria. Wajahnya terasa panas dan perempuan tersebut sadar jika warna merah pastinya mendominasi saat ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Pekik Sakura seraya kembali pada ranjangnya.

"Dua bulan berada di rumah sakit membuat otakmu tak sinkron, eh?" Sindir Kakashi.

"Huh. Diamlah, Sensei!"

Sindiran Kakashi tadi membuat dirinya tak berkutik. Degup jantungnya masih tak berada pada iramanya semula dan wajahnyapun masih terasa hangat. Menghela nafas beberapa kali—berusaha menenangkan diri—Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya ke luar jendela, menatap cahaya mentari yang masih bersinar malu-malu.

_Dua bulan, kah…_

Perempuan manis tersebut termanggu, denyut pedih dalam dadanya kembali menjadi saat ia menyadari jika dua bulan telah berlalu semenjak dirinya tersadar dari kondisi kritisnya dan kembali kepada dunia nyata yang sangat kejam. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya bergetar kecil. Bayang-bayang wajah tampan milik pemuda yang sangat dicintainya kembali tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya. Pemuda tersebut bercahaya, mengucapkan untaian kata indah nan menyakitkan, mendekat padanya, tersenyum begitu indah, dan menghilang.

Sungguh, sekalipun saat ini dirinya telah mencoba menata kembali jiwa dan raganya yang hancur, kenangan pahit bagai mimpi 2 bulan lalu terus saja menikam dadanya. Meninggalkan luka tak kasat mata yang mengiris hatinya.

"Sakura…"

Sakura tersentak saat mendapati Kakashi tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Perempuan tersebut menunduk, berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya kembali dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memberikan senyuman palsu pada Kakashi.

"Maaf sensei, aku melamun." Ucap perempuan tersebut kaku.

Pria Hatake yang masih bersandar di dekat jendela menghela nafasnya kecil. Hatinya terasa perih tatkala selalu melihat Sakura menampilkan sorot mata kosong dan raut wajah yang sangat menyakitkan untuk dipandang.

Sang Hokage menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha untuk menata tatanan hatinya yang sempat akan hancur kala mendapati Sakura kembali menjadi sosok rapuhnya.

"Ikut aku."

Kakashi kemudian dengan cepat membuka matanya kembali dan menyambar lengan Sakura. Sedangkan pasien kamar 101 tersebut mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti mengapa sang Hokage menadadak menarik dirinya.

"Se-sensei…aku harus bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari rumah sakit—"

"Tak akan lama."

Kalimat singkat terakhir milik Kakashi menjadi penutup penolakan Sakura karena saat ini perempuan tersebut hanya dapat pasrah saat anak didik Namikaze Minato menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi melalui jendela besar kamar, meninggalkan ruangan kosong disana tak berpenghuni.

* * *

_Aku selalu bertanya-tanya._

_Akankah kebahagiaan datang menghampiri?_

_Menghampiri diriku dan dirinya yang begitu lama terjerat dalam duri-duri masa lalu._

_Lalu aku selalu berpikir,_

_Mungkin saja kebahagiaan tak akan datang menyapaku._

_Namun,_

_Aku ingin membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya._

_Lembaran berwarna putih yang belum ternoda sedikitpun._

_Yang mana, kelak dalam lembaran tersebut akan ku lukiskan warna-warna indah yang akan mewarnai hidupnya._

_Inginnya diriku menjadi seseorang yang sanggup membawa kebahagiaan untuknya._

_Kemudian,_

_Aku berpikir kembali._

_Sanggupkah diriku yang tak berdaya ini melakukannya?_

_Melindungi dirinya yang kokoh namun begitu rapuh,_

_Melukiskan senyuman tulus pada bibir ranumnya._

_Apa yang dapat ku perbuat?_

_Apa yang dapat ku lakukan?_

_Apa?_

_Aku begitu tak berdaya menghadapi dirinya._

_Rasa takut tumbuh bersarang dan kemudian terus menjerat diriku._

_Benarkah aku begitu tak berdaya?_

_Benarkah aku begitu lemah?_

_Bukankah 10 tahun silam aku telah berjanji untuk terus berada disisinya?_

_Bukankah aku pernah berjanji untuk memikul semua bebannya?_

_Bukankah aku telah berkeras hati untuk selalu melindungi senyumnya?_

_Hilangkah janji-janji manis tersebut?_

_Tidak…_

_Mereka tak hilang…_

_Mereka hanya meredup dan tenggelam perlahan dalam jeratan rasa takut._

_Berkali-kali aku selalu merutuki diriku yang begitu tak berdaya._

_Setelahnya,_

_Aku kembali berusaha untuk mengubah diriku._

_Kemudian disela-sela usahaku, aku selalu meminta._

_Meminta kepada dewa dan Tuhan._

_Aku tak perduli siapakah yang mendengar permintaanku terlebih dahulu._

_Apakah dewa atau Tuhan, atau mungkin keduanya mendengar secara bersamaan._

_Yang ku inginkan hanya satu._

_Dengarkanlah permintaanku dan kabulkanlah._

_Berikan aku kekuatan untuk terlepas dari belenggu pahit yang selalu menjadi racun,_

_Berikan aku…_

_Tidak…_

_Izinkan aku untuk tersenyum dan memberikannya senyuman._

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei…mengapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

Suara milik perempuan muda yang telah berdiri—bertumpu kembali pada kedua kakinya—membuat aura senyap pada tempat _kunjungan _mereka saat ini menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya. Kilauan sendu jelas terpancar kala dirinya menatap batu dingin dihadapannya.

Sedangkan yang diberikan pertanyaan hanya terdiam dan kembali larut dalam kesunyian, memejamkan matanya erat dan berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Lepaskan."

Kakashi membuka mulutnya seraya mencengkram bahu sosok merah muda tersebut dengan kuat, memaksanya untuk tetap diam dan memandang nisan dihadapan mereka.

Seiring dengan menguatnya cengkraman di bahunya, Haruno Sakura segera mengerti maksud tersembunyi apa dalam kalimat yang dikatakan mantan gurunya tadi. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, tubuhnya kembali bergetar menahan amukan emosi yang sewaktu-waktu dapat kembali meluap tak terkendali.

"Mengapa…sensei…ukh…"

Bibir pucatnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Saat ini, Sakura sedang berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali sekalipun setiap ia mencoba menahannya, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat begitupun dengan cengkraman pada kedua pundaknya.

"Lepaskan, Sakura. Lepaskan hingga kau tenang."

Sedetik kemudian, kristal yang sejak tadi tertahan agar tak meleleh, tumpah begitu saja. Mengalir membahasi pipi sang _medic nin _yang telah memerah. Suasana hening disana sirna saat tangisan pilu seseorang pecah tak terkendali.

_Sakura kembali menangis._

_Menangis dengan pilu dihadapan Kakashi._

Sedangkan pria tersebut hanya bungkam sembari turut mengigit bibir bawahnya dan terus mengeratkan cengkramannya kuat-kuat. Ia berpikir jika hanya inilah yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini—terdiam dan terus berada disisi sosok rapuh tersebut hingga sang sosok merasa lega—karena Kakashi tahu, Sakura butuh untuk menangis lebih lama lagi, membiarkan duri-duri di hatinya menghilang seiring dengan tangisan pilunya.

"Sen…sei…mengapa?" Lirih sang _kunoichi _merah muda tersebut di sela-sela tangisnya. "Mengapa kau…mengajakku kesini? Apa kau ingin terus melihatku…hancur?"

Cengkraman pada bahu Sakura mengendur kala tubuh ringkih disana jatuh terduduk, tak kuat lagi menahan beban yang dipikul dirinya. Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sesungguhnya ia sangat tak ingin melihat Sakura kembali menangis pilu dengan raungan yang terus mengoyak hatinya.

Namun, segalanya ia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk Sakura. Ia ingin perempuan tersebut merasa sedikit lega setelah menangis kembali. Ia ingin tangisan tersebut segera terganti oleh senyuman tulus yang terpancar dari dasar hati yang terdalam.

"Ukkhhh…Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

Haruno muda tersebut kembali menangis pilu, menciptakan aura penuh dengan luka-luka tak kasat mata sehingga orang-orang yang mendengarnya turut merasakan pedihnya beban yang ia rasakan. Perempuan manis tersebut meringkuk di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang basah dengan tetesan embun pagi seraya mencengkram rerumputan tersebut dengan kuat.

Bahunya bergetar hebat, kristalnya meleleh begitu menyedihkan hingga saat ini pria yang terpaku di belakangnya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak ikut larut dalam kepedihan yang terus menguar, kemudian mencabik, mengoyak dan menghancurkan tameng-tameng pelindung kekokohan diri.

"Sakura…"

Pria tersebut kembali memanggil sang _medic nin _dengan suara yang begitu pelan setelah dirinya terus bungkam dan hancur karena mendengar tangisan, jeritan, dan racauan milik perempuan yang masih meringkuk di hadapannya.

"Sakura…"

Sekali lagi ia melafalkan nama milik seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya karena ia tak melihat Sakura bereaksi. Namun, Kakashi merasa bahwa Sakura sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela nafas kuat-kuat karena tahu jika usahanya memanggil Sakura untuk menoleh tak berhasil. Pada akhirnya, pria tersebut mengerti bahwa dirinya harus bertindak lebih dulu tanpa menunggu sang mantan murid memandangnya.

Kakashi mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat seraya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali selama beberapa kali. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, mencari-cari benda yang ia harap dapat membuat sang perempuan terbebas dari masa lalu pilu.

"Naruto, Sasuke…dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan hari ini dengan seksama."

Sakura yang telah menaikkan tubuhnya—tak lagi meringkuk—merasakan lengan kokoh dan hangat melingkar, memeluk bahunya yang telah berhenti bergetar. Hembusan nafas milik seseorang yang menggelitik tengkuknya membuat dirinya kembali sadar dari kehancurannya.

Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya saat mendapati sebuah benda mungil berkilau yang sangat indah telah berada di depan kedua bola kaca hijaunya yang membulat kaget. Sakura tahu jika benda tersebut digenggam oleh mantan gurunya—yang memeluknya dari belakang—dan ditampilkan tepat di hadapannya.

"Ka-Kakashi-sen—"

"Sakura—" Perkataan Sakura terputus bersamaan dengan nada rendah nan serius milik Kakashi yang memotongnya. Perempuan tersebut dapat merasakan bahwa beberapa kali Kakashi menghela nafasnya kecil. Wajahnya seketika memerah kala mendapati debaran jantung Kakashi berpacu dengan sangat cepat di punggungnya. "—aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku."

Sakura terhenyak, tubuhnya membeku seketika. Permata hijaunya semakin membulat saat mendengar Kakashi mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat sulit untuk dicernanya.

"—_**aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku."**_

_Tidak…_

_Aku tak salah dengar…_

Sejurus kemudian, wajah Sakura mendadak menjadi sangat merah seolah ia tengah menyapukan perona pipi diseluruh sudut wajahnya. Darahnya berdesir cepat bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang terus berdetak tak sesuai dengan iramanya disaat Kakashi meraih tangannya dengan lembut.

Kepalanya terasa pening, seakan-akan otaknya terus berpikir keras, mencerna dan memahami apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Ia sungguh yakin jika beberapa detik lalu, mantan gurunya, Hatake Kakashi, melamarnya! Melamar dirinya dengan sebuah paparan singkat tanpa kalimat-kalimat manis yang seharusnya lebih dahulu diucapkan sebagai pembuka. Lamaran ini begitu _to the point _dan tak romantis yang menurutnya sangatlah Kakashi sekali.

Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang masih terpaku pada benda indah di hadapannya untuk menatap batu nisan milik kedua pemuda yang sangat berharga baginya. Pandangannya seketika mengabur karena lelehan-lelehan kristal kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sakura tak menyangka, sangat tak menyangka akan dilamar oleh seorang pria yang selalu bersamanya, selalu menyelamatkannya, di depan makam Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Uhhh…"

Tangisan perempuan tersebut kembali pecah. Hatinya yang selalu hancur dan hancur tanpa ampun seolah tak sanggup lagi menahan segala luapan emosi yang membuncah disana. Kristalnya yang sejak tadi menggenang telah kembali meleleh. Namun, kali ini segalanya berbeda. Kilau sendu disana sirna, tak ada lagi kepedihan di dalamnya, lelehan tersebut begitu indah, bersinar bahagia.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan segera menghambur kepelukan Kakashi tanpa memerdulikan cincin dalam genggaman pria tersebut hampir terjatuh karena ulahnya.

Perasaan aneh yang telah lama tak dirasakannya membuncah, menggelitik seluruh jiwa raganya. Perasaan yang menurutnya tak akan pernah di dapatkannya, kembali hadir memeluk tubuh rapuhnya. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu bernama kebahagiaan. Sebuah hal semu yang bahkan selalu diyakininya sebagai sesuatu hal yang fana.

Perempuan tersebut membenamkan wajah sembabnya pada leher jenjang sang Hokage dan menghirup aroma menenangkan disana. Ia masih tersedu-sedu karena tak kuat menahan perasaan bahagia yang terus menguar, memenuhi hatinya hingga sesak.

Ia pun tak perduli pada tubuhnya yang bergerak memeluk Kakashi begitu saja. Yang ia tahu, saat ini hatinya hangat oleh suatu perasaan indah bernama cinta. Sakura sadar, ia baru menyadari jika dirinya telah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta dan mencintai Kakashi begitu dalam ketika ia berjanji pada pria tersebut untuk selalu berada disisinya 10 tahun silam.

Kakashi melepaskan pelukan erat Sakura dan segera meraih tangan rapuh tersebut dengan lembut. Perlahan, disematkannya cincin perak dengan hiasan batu merah muda yang berkilau indah pada jari manis perempuan yang baru saja di lamarnya.

"Aku akan berjanji selalu berada disisimu. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Mendengar kalimat familiar yang terucap dari sela-sela bibir yang tertutup selembar kain lusuh tersebut membuat Sakura tanpa sadar mengulum senyuman simpul. Kakashi mengatakan kalimat yang sama persis dengan kata-katanya 10 tahun lalu, kata yang diucapkannya secara spontan dimana dirinya masih belum menyadari cintanya pada Kakashi.

Kemudian ia mengangguk dan kembali memeluk _calon suami_nya.

Dalam dekapan hangat yang menyelimuti raga rapuh mereka, keduanya berjanji, berjanji untuk membentuk keluarga kecil yang akan selalu diselimuti oleh kehangatan serta kebahagiaan dan menjaganya sepenuh jiwa.

* * *

_Pahit akan tergantikan oleh manis,_

_Kristal kepedihan akan berkilau indah,_

_Isak tangis akan terganti dengan tawa bahagia._

_Lika liku masa lalu penuh duri akan mengantarkan setiap insannya menuju masa depan cerah._

_Kebahagiaan bukanlah suatu hal yang fana._

_Kebahagiaan tentu akan hadir mewarnai tiap lembar baru yang putih bersih tanpa noda._

_Senyum pilu yang selalu terlukis akan segera terganti oleh senyuman indah._

_Rona yang memucat akan terwarnai oleh semburat manis penanda kebahagiaan._

_Kisah memilukan sang putri telah berada di akhir._

_Tawa tulus dari dalam lubuk hati mengantarkannya pada akhir yang akan dilewatinya._

_Akhir indah yang diberikan oleh seorang pria yang tak pernah diyakini oleh sang putri akan menjadi pangeran abadinya kelak._

_Pria perak yang memiliki masa lalu sekelam malam tanpa taburan bintang untuk meneranginya._

_Pria yang nyatanya lebih sering bersama sang putri,_

_Menopang diri ringkih sang putri yang terus terjatuh,_

_Menjaga sang putri dengan sepenuh jiwa raga._

_Pria yang 10 tahun lalu terus berada disisi sang putri ketika ia masih menjadi terlelap kaku._

_Bahkan,_

_Pria perak itulah yang dilihat sang putri pertama kali ketika dirinya terjaga dari tidur panjangnya._

_Air mata,_

_Tangis pilu,_

_Jeritan memekkan telinga,_

_Seolah sirna ketika sang putri menyadari bahwa ia telah menemukan kembali pangerannya._

_Pangeran lain yang akan tetap menjadi penopang hidupnya,_

_Pangeran perak yang berkilau indah menenangkan hati,_

_Pangeran yang telah memintanya untuk terus berada disisinya selamanya,_

_Pangeran yang akan menjadi pembawa kebahagiaan pada keluarga kecilnya kelak._

_Sang putri tersenyum bahagia kala melihat pangeran menatapnya dengan lembut._

_Satu hal yang mereka tahu…_

_Mereka akan menjaga satu sama lain,_

_Hidup berdampingan hingga maut memisahkan,_

_Karena kedua hati yang dulu selalu terbelenggu masa lalu tersebut telah menyatu._

_Menciptakan sebuah akhir dari kisah cinta abadi yang tak akan pernah sirna._

* * *

**8 tahun kemudian…**

Bola raksasa keemasan milik langit bersinar terang menghangatkan bumi. Biasan-biasan cahaya emasnya menembus masuk melalui sela tirai-tirai jendela yang belum terbuka sempurna. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara nyanyian selamat pagi oleh burung-burung kecil yang bertengger bersama pada sebuah ranting pohon yang besar.

Hembusan pagi milik alam bertiup lembut menggelitik setiap insan manusia yang saat ini tengah bersiap-siap menyambut hari yang baru. Suasana pagi begitu hangat dengan suara-suara tawa kecil milik sesosok bocah laki-laki yang tengah menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar. Kemudian suasana tersebut semakin terasa hangat—atau tepatnya panas—kala menggemakan suara khas sosok perempuan dengan aura seram yang menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan menjahili Naruto!" Teriak perempuan tersebut. "Naruto! kau itu laki-laki. Jangan selalu menangis ketika dijahili kakakmu!" Tambahnya.

"Su-sudahlah, Sakura. Mereka kan masih kecil."

Kali ini suara berat milik pria terdengar berusaha untuk kembali mencairkan suasana yang tengah memanas tersebut. Wajah tampannya yang tertutupi selembar kain lusuh terlihat memancarkan aura takut tak berdaya saat perempuan muda yang sejak tadi berusaha ditenangkan mendelik galak kepadanya.

"Justru karena masih kecil mereka harus diajarkan disiplin—ah! Sasuke! Itu makanan Naruto!"

"Haah—"

Pria tersebut menghela nafasnya panjang seraya menatap pemandangan monoton yang tersaji di depan bola kaca kelabunya. Pemandangan dimana perempuan merah muda yang sangat dicintainya tengah mengomeli bocah laki-laki berumur 6 tahun sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala perak bocah laki-laki lain yang masih menangis karena dijahili.

Merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakannya akan membuat suasana semakin panas, pria perak yang sejak tadi duduk manis di salah satu bangku kayu di ruang makan tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan memakai rompi hitam miliknya.

"Tou-chan, Tou-chan~"

Merasa dipanggil, pria dengan tinggi 181 tersebut merendahkan kepalanya dan mendapati bocah lelaki berkepala merah muda tengah menatapnya dengan wajah memelas yang dihiasi oleh beberapa jejak bubur—milik Naruto—di sekitar bibirnya. Bocah tersebut menarik-narik ujung bajunya. Kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, Sasuke?" Tanyanya seraya berjongkok, menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan putra sulungnya.

"Kaa-chan menyeramkan." Jawab bocah bernama Sasuke tersebut yang segera menghambur memeluk ayahnya.

Sang ayah tertawa kecil dan kembali bangkit sembari menggendong Sasuke. "Itu karena kau nakal." Lanjutnya sedangkan Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kakashi-sensei, lagi-lagi kau memanjakan Sasuke."

"Kaa-chan juga sering dimanja Tou-chan! Sasuke juga mau!" Teriak Sasuke lantang membuat wajah sang ibu memerah kesal.

"Saasuukeee-kun~!"

"Uwaaa! Tolong aku, Tou-chan~!" Pekik Sasuke takut.

"Su-sudahlah Sakura."

Tanpa berhasil menenangkan Sakura, Kakashi hanya dapat tersenyum kecut kala melihat Sasuke—yang kini telah berpindah tangan, berada dalam dekapan Sakura—meringis kesakitan karena cubitan gemas di pipi kanannya.

"Kaa-chan, saaakiiit~!"

Rengekkan bocah tersebut segera menggema disetiap sudut ruang makan yang terletak di tengah-tengah rumah keluarga Hatake. Kakashi tersenyum simpul saat mengamati pemandangan yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya. Pemandangan akan keramaian yang diciptakan keluarga kecilnya.

Ya.

8 tahun telah berlalu semenjak mantan muridnya—perempuan rapuh yang sangat ia cintai—menerima lamarannya. Pernikahan yang mereka langsungkan 4 bulan setelah lamaran tersebut terbilang sangat mewah—begitulah yang dikatakan istrinya. Sesungguhnya, Kakashipun tak menginginkan sebuah pesta mewah yang dihadiri oleh ribuan tamu, baik dari dalam desa Konoha maupun 4 negara aliansi. Namun, ia harus rela ketika Tsunade serta Ino mengatur segala keperluan acara sakral mereka sehingga pernikahan Hatake Kakashi dan Haruno Sakura menjadi begitu mewah dengan tamu undangan hampir dari seluruh penjuru negara.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia terkekeh geli ketika mengingat wajah kesal Sakura karena diledek habis-habisan oleh Ino, TenTen, Kiba, serta Sai pada hari pernikahan mereka. Istrinya saat itu begitu lucu dengan wajah cemberut dan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan tertawa sendiri."

Suara kekanakkan Sasuke dan lirikan aneh Sakura membuat sang kepala keluarga kembali tersadar dari lamunan memori indahnya. Sedetik kemudian dirinya berdehem kecil untuk menghilangkan suasana aneh yang tercipta karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Semua karena kalian begitu konyol." Ucapnya.

Mendengar kalimat singkat sang suami, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan segera menurunkan putranya sehingga kini bocah yang baru masuk akademi tersebut kembali berlari ke arah ayah peraknya.

Kakashi sekali lagi terkekeh geli melihat ketidak-akuran istri dan putra sulung merah mudanya, Hatake Sasuke. Meskipun nama anak tertua keluarga Hatake tersebut sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang telah gugur dalam perang beberapa tahun silam, sifat keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Sasuke putranya adalah anak yang sangat ceria dan jahil. Berkat sifatnya itu, rumah mereka selalu ramai oleh gelak tawa serta teriakkan kesal sang ibu.

Lain halnya dengan putra bungsunya, Hatake Naruto. Seorang bocah berkepala perak dengan permata hijau yang selalu menjadi objek kejahilan Sasuke. Sekali lagi, sekalipun memiliki nama yang sama dengan Uzumaki Naruto, sifat keduanya sangat berbanding terbalik karena Naruto putranya sangatlah cengeng dan manja. Jika Sasuke akan meramaikan suasana rumah dengan gelak tawa, Naruto akan mewarnai rumah dengan tangisan kerasnya—tentunya karena dijahili sang kakak.

"Tou-chan belum mau pergi?"

"Ah benar juga. Bukankah kau harus segera pergi untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan Gaara, Sensei? Kemarin Shikamaru mengatakannya padaku."

Dialihkannya manik kelabu miliknya kepada sosok merah muda yang tengah melepaskan celemek biru mudanya. Ditatapnya perempuan manis tersebut dengan lembut.

_Perempuan rapuh yang pernah dididiknya, _

_Perempuan yang kini telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya,_

_Perempuan yang masih memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'sensei' sekalipun telah menjadi seorang Hatake Sakura,_

_Perempuan yang menjadi ibu bagi kedua putranya._

Secercah perasaan hangat kembali datang menggelitik relung hatinya yang sempat tertutup rapat oleh duri-duri masa lalu. Saat ini, tak ada yang dapat ia ungkapkan selain _'bahagia'_. Bahagia karena memiliki Sakura sebagai istrinya serta Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai penerus keluarganya kelak.

"Tou-chan?" Anak tertua Kakashi dan Sakura tersebut mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat manik kelabunya melihat sang ayah tengah menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan yang tak ia mengerti. "Kaa-chan! Tou-chan menatapmu dengan tatapan aneh!" Lanjutnya lagi yang tentu saja membuat wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu.

"Sasuuukeeeee-kuuun~" Geram Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk menelan omelannya ketika Kakashi melemparkan senyuman simpul padanya. "Haah—sudahlah cepat pakai sepatumu. Kita harus membeli bunga di tempat bibi Ino."

"Kita akan mengunjungi paman Naruto dan paman Sasuke?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Sedangkan yang dilempari pertanyaan mengulum senyum lembut seraya membawa Naruto menuju dekapannya.

"Ya. Ayo cepat! Jangan terus bermanja disana karena Tou-chanmu harus bertemu dengan paman Gaara."

"Paman Gaala?" Kali ini, putra bungsu yang telah berhenti menangis tersebut membuka mulutnya.

"Ah! Aku juga mau bertemu dengan paman Gaara!" Sahut Sasuke lantang sembari berlari menuju rak sepatu.

"Kankurou juga datang lho, Sasuke." Ledek Kakashi karena ia tahu benar jika Sasuke takut dengan Kankurou—tepatnya boneka yang dibawa kakak Gaara tersebut.

"Pa-paman Kankurou seram. Tapi aku mau bertemu paman Gaara!"

Manik kelabu Sasuke berkaca-kaca karena ia ingin sekali diijinkan oleh sang ibu untuk bertemu Kazekage desa Tsunagakure tersebut.

"Ya. Kita akan menyusul Tou-chan nanti. Tapi ingat, jangan nakal!" Papar Sakura yang tak tahan karena dipandangi dengan tatapan penuh harap oleh putranya yang sifat jahilnya sangat mirip dengan sahabat oranyenya.

"Yaaaaay! Naruto, kita akan bertemu dengan paman Gaara lho!" Ucap Sasuke girang sembari melemparkan cengiran lebarnya pada sang adik sehingga Narutopun tertawa seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul melihat keceriaan yang mendadak datang menyelimuti kedua putranya sedangkan Sakura hanya mendengus geli.

"Nah, ayo berang—Ka-Kakashi-sensei?!"

Perempuan yang kini telah menyandang marga Hatake tersebut terkejut saat merasakan lengan kokoh mendadak melingkar di pinggangnya dan membawa dirinya masuk ke dekapan hangat pria dibelakangnya.

"Biarkan aku mengisi tenaga sebentar lagi."

Sejurus kemudian wajah manisnya kembali merona saat merasakan hembusan nafas milik Kakashi menggelitik tengkuknya. Sejujurnya, sekalipun sudah menikah, ia masih sedikit malu ketika disentuh oleh mantan gurunya yang notabene sekarang telah menjadi suaminya tersebut. Ia selalu berdebar bagai gadis cilik yang baru saja bertemu pandang dengan cinta pertamanya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti ketika ia melihat ibunya yang kini sedang memerah tengah dipeluk dari belakang oleh ayahnya.

"Tuh kan, Kaa-chan bermanja dengan Tou-chan." Utarnya sebal. Sebenarnya, ia hanya sedikit iri karena melihat Naruto, adiknya ikut dipeluk.

Sakura hampir mengeluarkan protes kesalnya sebelum niatnya tersebut hilang saat mendengar Kakashi berbicara dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Ayo sini, Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi.

Mendengar hal tersebut, bola kaca kelabu Sasuke berkilau senang dan tanpa hitungan detik bocah cerdas tersebut telah menghambur memeluk sang ibu.

Kedua pasangan suami istri dengan jenjang umur yang terpaut jauh tersebut tertawa kecil melihat tingkah merajuk putra pertama mereka dengan cara menggemaskan. Hatake dewasa dengan cepat menepuk pelan kepala sang bocah merah muda dan mendekapnya sehingga kini Sasuke telah berada lebih tinggi dari Naruto yang berada dalam dekapan Sakura.

Melihat senyuman menggemaskan putranya, perempuan yang menamai buah hatinya dengan nama seperti kedua pemuda yang sangat berharga baginya tersebut menarik sudut bibirnya sehingga kini membentuk senyuman simpul.

_Bahagia…_

_Sangat sangat bahagia…_

Membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, manik hijaunya bertatap-tatapan dengan permata kelabu milik pangeran, cinta sejatinya yang kini telah menuntunnya pada sebuah kebahagiaan. Pria tersebut melemparkan senyuman tulus yang sanggup membuat kristal kebahagiaannya hampir meleleh karena tak sanggup menahan luapan emosi indah yang selalu dirasakannya setiap hari.

_Tak ada lagi kesendirian,_

_Tak ada lagi kepedihan,_

_Tak ada lagi duri yang menghujam raga,_

_Tak ada lagi jiwa yang terkoyak oleh kelamnya masa lalu,_

_Semuanya telah sirna, _

_Terganti oleh kilauan kebahagiaan yang terus menguar menyelimuti jiwa raga,_

_Segalanya telah berakhir,_

_Berakhir indah pada waktunya._

Dengan singkat, perempuan muda tersebut mengecup pelan pipi ketiga lelaki yang kini telah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Lelaki yang telah menorehkan warna-warna lembutnya mewarnai lembar baru hidupnya sehingga lembar masa lalu yang penuh dengan kelam dan kelabu telah berubah indah.

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku tentang manis pahit cinta._

_Cinta yang dulu selalu ku perjuangkan._

_Kemudian, _

_Terima kasih telah memberiku hidup._

_Apa kau lihat?_

_Kini aku telah menemukan kebahagiaanku._

_Aku mendapatkannya berkat dirimu._

_Aku berjanji padamu untuk selalu menjaga kebahagiaan yang kau berikan ini._

_Terima kasih…_

_Terima kasih…_

_Aku…_

_Tak akan pernah melupakanmu._

_Karena…_

_Kau adalah cinta pertamaku._

END

* * *

A/N : Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya tamat! Tamat! Tamat! :''''D

Ehm… rasanya lega banget ini fic tamat karena entah mengapa fic ini sangat menguras seluruh perasaan sayah Orz

Bagaimana adegan melamar 'dari belakang' versi Kakashi sensei? :P  
Awalnya mau buat sensei ngelamar ala pangeran gitu, tapi kok rasanya kurang cocok sama image sensei ya? Maka jadilah adegan lamarannya seperti itu! :P

Terus sayah juga penasaran kalau memang mereka jadi nikah di canon, akan seheboh apa Ino dan Tsunade? :o

Haaa~ syukurlah akhirnya happy ending ya. Haha.  
Sebenernya sih tadinya mau dibuat mereka ga akan bersatu selamanya, lho. Tapi tapi tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir sayah yang ga kuat buatnya :'''''''''D  
Terlalu menyedihkan!

Aaaaaah! Sayah memang sangat senang menyiksa sensei dan Sakura, tapi tetap saja hati kecil sayah ingin mereka berdua bahagia. Karena bagi sayah kedua tokoh itu terlalu sering terluka. (ok, Naruto dan Sasuke juga ya.)

Pokoknya, karena sebentar lagi Naruto akan tamat(?) :sediiiiiiiiih!: , sayah sangat-sangat berharap mereka akan bahagia bersama, berdampingan seperti fic ini di canon!

**_Semoga KakaSaku canon!_** :pray pray pray:  
Hahaha~

Okai! Sekian A/N kali ini, terima kasih untuk **VeeQueenAir-san** yang sudah heboh minta sequel ini (kau kemana?), **Gynna Yuhi-san** yang mau meneteskan air mata untuk fic ini, **Apikachudoodoll-san**, **JunShiKyu-san**, **Astri chan-san**, **Flatiron Ilia Ti-san**, dan para silent readers yang mengikuti fic ini.

Review masih diharapkan di chap terakhir ini ya. Haha. :D

Sampai jumpa lagi di fic sayah yang lain (btw, _Hurt _belum tamat :P)

Bye bye~~ :DD


End file.
